Hiei's Love
by fluffy'hi'youkai
Summary: Hiei meets a hybrid fire and wolf demon named Ryuichi. The two fall in love but love is deadly as an evil demon threatens to break them apart. Hieioc, YusukeKeiko, KuramaBotan, No flames!
1. Ryuichi and Hiei Meet

Irrashimase ne, minna-san! I'm back! Now, this is going to be chapter 1 Ok, then we are off.

**Kuwabara: Hey, how come the shrimp gets all the pretty chicks?**

**He is talking right after being burnt by Ryuichi because he said she was pretty. (Ryuichi does not like being addressed 'pretty' from an ugly guy.)**

**Hiei: It's not my fault that you're ugly and idiotic.**

**Kuwabara: Hey! At least, I'm not the one who turns green with lots of eyes when theres a fight!thinks to himselfPerfect comeback…**

**Hiei: Then answer me, fool, why am I the one with the pretty chicks?**

**Kuwabara:still thinks to himself Bad comeback…**

This was something that was left off from the 1st chapter. I'm sorry for all the people who read the "original" chapter first. This might be different.

fluffy 'hi'youkai

Chapter 1: The Arrival

"How many times do I have to tell you Botan, I don't want to go to Ningenkai!" Ryuichi, a 4'10" fire demon and half wolf youkai said as she sat on the branches of her sakura tree in the middle of the forest in Makai.

"Oh! Come on, it will befun. Hiei's gonna be there." Botan teased her best friend. She blushed a little at the thought.

"I wouldn't care at all. I'm sure you would since Kurama is gonna be there, ne?" she answered as she saw her best friend blushed.

"Exactly." she snickered. Botan had no other choice, She pulled Ryuichi off of the branch and into her oar as they flew to Ningenkai. Ryuichi got angry. You can tell she's angry. Her eyes become more crimson than ever. (A/N: I guess that I'm telling the chapter itself. I don't mind though. F.Y.I, Ryuichi has black hair that is tied in a ponytail and red eyes.)

"Fine, I'll go. It doesn't seem much more of a choice since we're already there." She stated. They landed. "There they are!" Yusuke pointed. They all ran toward them.

"Hey Botan, what did you want to tell us?" Botan introduced Ryuichi.

" Yusuke, kochira wa Ryuichi. Ryuichi kochira wa Yusuke." She introduced and she introduced her to the rest of the team. To Kuwabara, she seemed to him that she was always unhappy like Hiei.

"Hiei, well then long time no see." Ryuichi said.

"Hn." he answered. "I'm leaving and I must do something. Sayonara, minna-san." She stated and disappeared in the blink of an eye and so did Hiei. Kurama looked everywhere.

"Where did Hiei go?" he asked.

"I dunno." Kuwabara answered.

"Oh Ryuichi…" Botan said.

Somewhere

"Such a beautiful night…"she said as she sat on a tree branch.

Ok. That's it I guess. Chapter 6 will be coming soon!

Vocabulary

Irrashimase ne- welcome

Minna-san- everyone/everybody

Ningenkai-human world

Sakura-cherry blossom

Kochira wa- this is…

Sayonara-goodbye

Youkai-demon

Sayonara!


	2. The Chase and Suspicions

Hiei's Love Hi! I'm Baacckk!

Enjoy and review! Gomen, it took so long! Writer's block!

Chapter 2: The Chase and Suspicions

"Ah!" Ryuichi said as the night sky took over. She was sitting on a tree branch not far from a quiet lake, which looked clear and very beautiful during the night. Ryuichi leaped down. She started taking off her clothes and bathed in the dark blue lake that shined like crystals under the moon. She started pouring water on her and she also took the hair tie from her black hair, which flowed, beautifully down to her waist. She heard some 'whooshes' but only thought it was the wind, but she still had suspicions about it and continued on bathing. Far up on a tree stood Hiei watching her every move. To him, Ryuichi was pretty but never THIS pretty. For Hiei or any other person has never seen Ryuichi with her hair down.

Hiei's POV

'Ryuichi, I wish I could tell you, but maybe you'll never return your love back to me.' I thought as I watched her bathe in moonlight. I never actually knew why I fell in love with you, it just happens as quickly as ever.

End of Hiei's POV

He never knew she was this incredibly built. He watched every part of her like lion about to eat. 'Oh Hiei, aishiteru so much that you'll never understand.

"Oh, well." She sighed as she finished her bath.

(A/N: Hmmm……. I could stop here, but since people reviewed me, I'll keep on going!)

The Next Morning

"Get away from me you fucking bastards!" Ryuichi said. Hiei woke up as he slept on a tree not that far from where Ryuichi slept and bathed. "

Come here and give daddy some sugar!" One of the guys said. There were four guys who looked like they were drunk or some thing. And they were. They were going to rape her. Ryuichi started running and soon stopped. The guys stopped as well. They took out their knives.

" Oooh….. knives, I'm sooo scared." She said sarcastically. This made them fucking mad. They charged at her. Ryuichi took a strand of her hair and it immediately turned into a whip. She then started to whip at them, and they fell to the ground. Then they stood again not knowing when to give up.

She smirked and called, "Jao Ensatsu Umi Ryu Ha!" and soon an orb-like thing was on her palm and it was getting bigger. It was made of water as well. And then it sprung in a form of a dragon and charged at the bastards and a flash of light appeared. Then, there were no signs of the four guys except for their ashes. They were gone for good. Hiei was on a tree watching the entire time.

'That was attack was just like mine except it was the darkness technique. But my arm was crippled when I used it on Zeru. She must have the same effect.' He thought to himself as he stared at the one who he loved with interest. Ryuichi healed herself and was able to move again.

'Hmmm… I still wonder.'

In Reikai

"Oi! Botan." Kurama said.

"Oi." Botan said with a worried look on her face.

"Is something the matter?" Kurama asked.

"I'm just worried that Ryuichi might be in trouble. Usually she comes back to Spirit World when she's done with everything."

Botan replied. "I see." Kurama said.

"Shall we go down and go look for them?" Kurama suggested.

"Yes. We should. Let's go!" Botan answered. They were off to find their best friends. Botan finding Ryuichi and Kurama finding Hiei.

Done! Review as soon as you finish! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Vocabulary

Oi-Hey

Reikai- Spirit World

Gomen-sorry

Aishiteru-I love you

Arigatou-thank you

Gozaimasu-very much


	3. The Search

Hiei's Love Konnichi wa! I'm surprised to see people actually reviewing my fanfic.

I also have something else to say. It's one of my rules. I will only post up new chapters if I get at least 4 reviews on the last one. Anyway, let's move on to chapter 3!

Chapter 3: The Search

"It will be easier for me to find Hiei because I can sense his energy." Kurama said to the pretty blue-haired deity of death.

"'Kay. I'll find Ryuichi by flight. Bye!" Botan said and gave Kurama a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed as usual. Botan went on her oar and flew away.

'Hiei!' Kurama thought. He dashed quickly down to Ningenkai. There he followed Hiei's energy.

'Ryuichi. I hope she's all right. She's a big trouble-maker.' Botan thought as she flew down to Ningenkai searching for Ryuichi

Somewhere in Ningenkai

" Ryuichi." A voice said. Ryuichi stopped. She ignored it and decided to go to Keiko's house to see if she can change. Yusuke had properly introduced her to him a few days ago.

Flashback

" Um, Yusuke who's uh.. Your new friend?" Keiko Yukimura asked.

Wha? Oh, yeah. Keiko, this is Ryuichi, Ryuichi, Keiko." They both bowed down in respect.

' I thought she was suppose to be mean. Oh well.' Yusuke thought.

End of Flashback

She knocked. The door was opened by Keiko.

"Hi Ryuichi!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi. Um. Can I change my clothes here?" she asked.

"You don't have a shelter, do you?" Keiko asked with a worried expression.

"I do. It's just that I'm here now, so can I come in?" she explained.

"Ok." Keiko shrugged. She went in and changed. She was wearing a t-shirt and a light jacket covering it and shorts.

"Arigatou!" she said as she walked out.

"Ryuichi." Ryuichi heard the same voice. She recognized it. It was Hiei.

"Hiei" she said angrily. She felt someone pick her up.

Somewhere with Kurama and Botan

" Any sign of the two?" asked Kurama. He and Botan have been looking for them for a long time.

" Iie." Botan answered.

"Where can they be?" They kept on looking.

"Wait! I'm sensing something, follow me!" Kurama said and dashed off. Botan followed him with her oar.

Back to Hiei and Ryuichi

" Hiei! Put me down you psycho, telepathic fire demon!" Ryuichi said and hit him on his head. He finally let go.

"Hn. What do you want?" she asked him. He cornered her into a tree. He faced her. He brought out his sword.

"Die!"

So what do ya think's gonna happen? Pls. review.

Vocabulary

Konnichi wa- hello

Ningenkai- Human world

Iie- No


	4. Finally Found

Hiei's Love Sorry it took so long! Anyway, let's move on to chapter 4! There might be some mushy stuff, but I think you guys can get over it. Ja Mata! fluffy 'hi'youkai

Chapter 4: Finally Found

"What?" Ryuichi asked with a perplexed expression on her face.

"I-I-I can't kill you!" Hiei said while dropping the sword that has still slain the blood of many.

"Hiei, daijobou? Onegai shimasu get up." Ryuichi said gently as Hiei stood up.

'Why can't I kill her? Is there something in my head that's telling me not to?' Hiei thought.

" Why are you so kind and gentle to everyone especially me, a rogue?" Hiei asked but she didn't answer the question. They were close. Too close.

"Ano…" Ryuichi said as a dark crimson blush crept upon her face.

Somewhere with Kurama and Botan

" Oi! Botan, come here quick." Kurama called Botan to the bushes.

" Nande no nani?" she asked.

"Look." Kurama said as Botan peered through the bushes.

"Oh, Kami-sama!" Botan said surprisingly. She saw Hiei and Ryuichi kissing. Their kissing became more intense by the moment.

Back to Hiei and Ryuichi

"Mmm!" Ryuichi moaned. " Hiieeii!" she yelled as he made the kiss more intense than ever. She suddenly broke the kiss.

'Nani just happened?' she thought to herself. She was staring at something.

"Sayonara for now." she said and went off.

'Nande did I kiss her?' Hiei thought. 'Could I be in… No! I can't be.' He was pissed.

"How long have you been watching us?" he said angrily as Botan and Kurama came out from their hiding place.

"Uh-oh!" Kurama and Botan said in unison. "You know what? Fuck you! Don't you dare tell anyone what you just saw or death will come, I assure you because I will not forget that promise." He said and took off. Kurama and Botan just sweat dropped.

Gomen again because this was a short chapter. I'll post up a new chapter soon.( I hope!)

Vocabulary

Daijobou- Are you okay

Onegai Shimasu- Please

Ano- Um

Nande no Nani- Why or What

Kami-sama- God

Nani- What

Nande- Why

Gomen- Sorry


	5. Feeling I've Never Felt

Hiei's Love ~ Konnichi wa minna-san! I've only got one extra review for my fourth chapter. Anyway, so how do you guys like it so far? Please keep on reviewing. Anyway, this is only one out of three (I guess.) fics. One of the Hiei/oc fics is:

     Vertically Challenged by Tagalog

 Ok. Enough chit-chat, Its time to move on to chapter 5.

( Sometimes you might see words in this time of writing: _hello_ that will either stand for a song in the fic or a dream.

 Arigatou gozaimasu! 

                                ~fluffy 'hi'youkai

Chapter 5: Feeling I've Never Felt

~~~~~Hiei's POV~~~~~~

          _harukana hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?_

_         Osanai ano hiyori azayaka desu  ka?_

'Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel I must see her again? Is it true that I can't live alone anymore since the day I saw her? I must find out either sooner or later. The only thing is….'

       _mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi_

_mune ni afurete jounetsu no iru_

I sighed and thought to myself again. ' The only thing is that …is that I love her and I will always do.'

_tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritukeru tsuyoku shijiteta_

_anohi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte iru…_

~~~~~End of Hiei's POV~~~~~~

Hiei sat on a tree branch like usual. He was thinking about what had happened beteween him and Ryuichi. He just could not get the feeling he had out of his system. He felt that he wanted her, but not for lust but for love. Or is that what he thought he wanted it to be. He decided that he wanted to visit her in Makai for awhile.

~~~~~~~Somewhere in Makai~~~~~~~

_……fukai fukai mori no oku ni_

_ima mo kitto okizari ni shita kokoro_

_kakushiteru yo_

' Must I tell him? No, that's not right.' Ryuichi said to herself as she was also thinking about what had happened to her recently while she was with Hiei.

sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku  tsukarehatata 

_hitobito was eien no yami ni kieru_

' He's here. He must be just to pay a visit, but I don't think he can find me. Honestly I don't.' Ryuichi sat up in a high sakura tree in the middle of the forest. The only tree that is a sakura tree, so it will be easy for Hiei to find her. 

_Toki  no rizumu wo shireba  mo ichido toberu darou…._

_Boku-tachi was ikiru hodo ni_

_Nakushite ku sukoshi zutsu_

_Shinjiteru hikaru motome_

_Arukidasu eien ni……._

' I found her! But wait, I think that she is in heat, I'm not sure but I think she is. Although I want her, I shouldn't force her into my "Ultimatum". Hiei said to himself as he came nearer and nearer.

'Here, he comes!'

Cliffhanger! I know, I'm sooo evil!!! Anyway, for your info, Ryuichi's normal voice is Willow Johnson from Inuyasha, voice of Kikyo. For her demon form voice it's Kagura from Inuyasha. Gomen I don't know her actors name! Sayonara!!

~~~~~Vocabulary~~~~~

Konnichi wa- hello/good day

Minna-san- everybody/everyone

Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you very much

Sakura- cherry blossom

Gomen-sorry

Sayonara-goodbye

Also, the song that was in there was Sukaretto (Scarlet) from Ayashi no Ceres.J J


	6. It Begins and Ends

Gomennasai that I didn't get to post this up during the weekends and stuff. I was busy doing some kind of project. . ;; I also had other fics to post up and write like Silver Tears and Aishiteru, My Taiyoukai. Plus, I borrowed a few Rurouni Kenshin videos from my mom's friend's sons. They are episodes 69-94. Anyway, onto Hiei's Love Chapter 6!

fluffy 'hi'youkai

Hiei's Love Chapter 6: It Begins and Ends

Last Time

'I found her! But wait, I think she is in heat, I'm not sure but I think she is. Although I want her, I shouldn't force her into my 'Ultimatum'. Hiei said to himself as he came nearer and nearer.

'Here he comes!'

"So Hiei, what brings you here in Makai?" Ryuichi asked solemnly.

"Nothing special," He answered plainly. "What brings you here?" he asked. He placed foot on a branch.

"Hiei, I live here. This place is more special to me than in my baka youkai pack." Ryuichi replied. Hiei was wide with surprise. He only thought that she cared about her pack. Hiei took of the white bandanna. He was going to read her mind and see what's in it. The purple jagan eye opened and started glowing bright red. Another thing amazed Hiei, Ryuichi.

"Don't try to read my mind until I can have permission to read yours." Ryuichi warned. On her forehead was a jagan, much like his own but it was ice blue. Both jagans glowed bright red and soon stopped.

"Fine. Suit yourself. I just wanted to know what was in that wretched mind of yours," Hiei replied covering the jagan carefully with the bandanna.

"Well, this 'wretched' mind seems that she has certain feelings for you and if you don't care then I suggest a battle. Do you accept?" Ryuichi asked. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she finally found out what she just said to him. Hiei's eyes grew just as wide. He smirked. He looked to her face to face. Both crimson eyes stared until they couldn't stare much longer.

"Hn. I accept." He smirked again. This time, Ryuichi didn't blush. (She doesn't like blushing.)

"Good. Now let's get this battle underway." She said calmly.

'Hmm. This is going to be a VERY interesting match.' She said to herself. Hiei had a confuzzled face. (Combo of confused and puzzled. Best friend made it up.)

'What could that onna be thinking? She knows that I'm going to beat the shit out of her. But then again, I've never seen her battle or use her full power. And what on earth are those feelings she was talking about? I'll find out about it later.' Hiei had a deep conversation to himself. They both got down from the Sakura tree and went to a desolate area. They both positioned themselves to fighting stances. Hiei took his katana and started the match. He started swiping up and down at Ryuichi, but she plainly dodged it.

"C'mon, do better than that! I wonder how you won your match in the finals of the Dark Tournament?" Ryuichi tempted him. She loved to do this to her opponents. It gave them motivation and their full strength would be brought out. But, she was just testing him.

"Ursai!" he replied. "Fine, be that way!" she said and was hit by Hiei.

'So he's smarter than I thought! Distracting me by talking. Well, this battle isn't over until he loses!' she and smiled. Her back was bleeding but she didn't mind.

'Ok. Enough playtime. Let it really begin now!" she said and used her speed and took her katana out and swiped Hiei across the chest with her own katana. Hiei was astounded by her speed. He used his own speed. If you were a human watching this fight you can only see flashes of light and that would be it.

"Well, I see you've used up quite your strength." Hiei said.

"Ie," she answered. The fight resumed.

"This fight will be over soon. Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryu Ha!" Hiei cried. His Jagan Eye opened and the black dragon wave sped from his hand to Ryuichi.

'What have I done?' Hiei thought.

Ryuichi looked at it straight in the eye and said plainly, " Disappear onegaishimasu." Or should I say asked plainly. The dragon then disappeared into thin air and Hiei was shocked! No one could ever try to do this to the Black dragon Wave! Why her?

"Now I'll show you something much better. Roku Kokuryu ha!" she cried six black and red dragons came from her hand and went toward Hiei. Suddenly, they stopped and disappeared. Hiei looked to see that Ryuichi had fainted because of the energy she just wasted.

"Fuck you," she said weakly with a smile.

"I love you too." He answered and carried her back to Ningenkai.

"Don't worry Ryuichi, your death will be planned very soon." A voice said and disappeared into the darkness.

Kinda short. Anyway, R&R .

Vocabulary

Gomennasai- I'm very sorry

Aishiteru- I love you

Taiyoukai- demon lord

Onna- woman

Baka- stupid/fool

Youkai- demon

Sakura- cherry blossom

Ie- no

Jaou Ensatsu KokuryuHa- The Black Dargon Wave

Onegaishimasu- please

Roku Kokuryu Ha- Six Dragons Wave

Ningenkai- Human World

Sayonara- Goodbye

Ok, I'm gonna read fics right now. Sayonara!


	7. HOLIDAY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! WHOOHOO!

This is not chapter 8! Since it's gonna be Christmas, I might as well right you guys a Christmas Special! I'm so nice, aren't I? So, I'd like you guys to review and of course, read. I will not be posting up any new chapters of any of my fics because of Christmas break. I will be working on them though. I repeat: I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANY NEW CHAPTERS ON ANY OF MY FICS BECAUSE OF CHRISTMAS BREAK! There, that should be enough, except for those people who usually skip this part. Now onto a 'thingie'.

Hiei: She doesn't own me or any Yu Yu Hakusho character. She owns Ryuichi. mumbles stupid ningen.

FHY: How dare you! I worked my ass to put you and Ryuichi together and this is how you repay me! Well this will be a very good punishment.. cackles evilly

Hiei: .

FHY: Look fan girls and everyone else! shows several pictures of Hiei's naked baby pics!

Hiei: Hey! Gimme those. They're mine!

FHY: Not anymore! sticks out tongue

Hiei: Read and review and if she gets a lot of reviews, she'll give me back my pictures! runs away with using demon speed

fluffy 'hi' youkai

Hiei's Love: Holiday Christmas Special

"Yusuke!" Keiko barked. It had been all week since she had to yell at him for not putting up the Christmas decorations.

" Come on! If I wasn't afraid of heights, I would have gone there up myself!" she shrieked finally waking Yusuke from his sleep.

" Huh?" he yawned.

" What time is it?" he asked still a little groggily.

" It's 7 in the morning and help me put on the decorations! It's December 25th and Christmas is today and you haven't even helped me with the Christmas decorations which I have been screaming about for an hour!" she shrieked louder. She heard snoring noises and looked to whom those noises came from. It only led to 1 person.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko yelled and screamed and shrieked and shouted through the whole house.

Hiei and Kurama

"Hmm. Did you hear that, Hiei?" the redhead asked, his faced looked astonished.

" Obviously. Must've been that girl, what's her name again?" he asked as he sat on the windowsill of Kurama's house.

" Keiko. I wonder though, Hiei do you know what's going to happen, today? Everyone's talking about it, why even my mother. I wanted to ask her, but it was quite rude to interrupt her so I didn't." Kurama said at his desk doing a little of his homework.

"Hn. No, I don't even know why those stupid humans have those trees with those bright things around them. They even have them outside their own houses.

" Hiei replied giving a little more information than he realized.

" The holiday that is going to be held today, December 25th is called Christmas." A voice explained quite thoroughly. They turned to look around and they saw Ryuichi standing there. She had a huge black blanket wrapped around and on top of her head.

" Um. are you okay, um.. Ryuichi?" Kurama stared at her with curiosity.

" Hello Kurama. Hi Hiei." She replied.

" Hn." Hiei replied.

" Well! Now Hiei, is that how you treat your girlfriend?" Kurama asked with a teasing voice.

Ryuichi gasped.

" K-Kurama, how did you k-know about. well you.um. know.." she stuttered. Kurama chuckled. He then smiled.

" Don't worry. I saw you guys at the forest, remember? Hmm?" he said. Ryuichi blushed and so did Hiei.

"Ha! So you guys ARE together! I just thought you guys kissed each other because it was a dare!" Kurama said and Ryuichi and Hiei blushed even more that they seemed to heat up Kurama's room and steam kinda came out of their ears because they were sooooo embarrassed! Hiei came closer and took the blanket off her head. Kurama and Hiei stood agaped as they saw Ryuichi's hair. It was black, but there was glitter in it and it had all these pom poms and gold, red, and green glitter in her hair.

" What happened to your hair!" Hiei asked kinda angry though.

" Botan." She replied.

"Ryuichi!" Botan said flying in with more bottles of hair glitter and more real glitter and pom poms.

" Oh no! Deity of horrible hair styling is coming to stalk me!" Ryuichi said and ran using her demon speed.

" Oh man! She got away again!" Botan pouted. Kurama hugged her.

" Don't worry. You don't need to get her. Anyway, she doesn't want to have all that stuff in her hair, ok? Do you understand?" Kurama asked gently and gave her his best smile.

"Ok." She nodded with a smile.

"Keiko is inviting us for a Christmas Party! You know, today. As soon, as she wakes Yusuke up and he starts helping her decorate.It's going to be held at 5:00 in the afternoon." She giggled.

" Ok. This involves us how?" Hiei asked.

" Obviously,you guys come and bring gifts and presents for each other and food." Botan explained. " Koenma can't come since he's in a very important meeting and it won't end until January, meaning next month." Botan explained again looking a little disappointed. " Well, I gotta go now since I have to buy food, and presents for everyone. Now let's see. There's Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Kurama, Hiei, and Ryuichi. Oh, and Genkai couldn't come because she has training to do in Makai. So I have to buy presents for 8 people. I'm also gonna help Keiko and Yusuke on the Christmas decorations outside and the Christmas tree." Botan waved goodbye to them in the room and went out of the house.

" Don't forget! You guys have to buy food and presents for everyone at the party as well! Don't forget to tell Ryuichi about that!" she called out. They both nodded.

Kuwabara and Shizuru

" So, baby bro, how are you doing with the decorations?" Shizuru asked. She is Kazuma Kuwabara's older sister who loves to torture her baby brother by embarrassing him. She also has the gift of awareness. Her brother, on the other hand has the gift of the sixth sense. (A/N: If you don't know what the sixth sense is, it's sensing ghosts and dead people. If you have ever seen the movie "Sixth Sense" then you know what I mean.)

" Almost done. Just a little bit more." He said as he laid the decorations across his house. He just had to lay the decorations on one more hook, just one more hook. Suddenly, a fast breeze hit him and he came tumbling toward the ground, dropping the decorations and landing flat on his face.

"Bbotm! M hatm yum!" he mumbled as he tried to speak with his mouth full of dirt.

" Botan. Hmm, what are you doing here?" Shizuru asked, completely ignoring her brother.

" I'm just here to tell you that Keiko is inviting us over to her house for a Christmas party. It's at 5:00 in the afternoon." Botan explained while she put on the decorations to Shizuru and Kuwabara's house.

" Oops. I'm really sorry. I guess the decorations must've fell went I came breezing through." Botan apologized.

" So, who's gonna be invited? I know that Urameshi is, but who else?" Kuwabara asked after he was done spitting the dirt out of his mouth.

" Well, hmmm, lets see. There's you, Shizuru, Yukina, Ryuichi, Hiei, Kurama, and me. You guys have to buy presents for everyone plus the food. That's what I was just going to do, but it felt more important to tell you guys first about the party before I went to the mall. Oh, and don't forget about Keiko. It's her party after all, for all of us to enjoy Christmas." Botan reminded. They both nodded.

" Aw, man! Why do the two shrimps have to come?" Kuwabara complained.

" Because, Keiko invited them It's her right to invite anyone she wants to because it's her party, you idiot. Plus, I like that girl. She's cool." Shizuru answered.

"Now, let's get going on the tree." She heard a groan. But, he did seem to look happy because Yukina was going to be there.

Keiko and Yusuke

Keiko watched as Yusuke put up her Christmas decorations. She smiled. Her eyes became full of happiness as she saw the finishing touch for the decoration.

"Wow! Thanks so much, Yusuke!" Keiko told him.

"Well, you seemed delightful." He said sarcastically.

" Now, the tree." She demanded.

'Man! Doesn't she know when to quit.' He said to himself.

" Ok, Yusuke, you can help me with the tree, Then, we can go Christmas shopping. It's only 9:30 in the morning, so we have lots of time." Keiko cheerfully said as she gleamed.

"Wow. This is going to be great." He said sarcastically as she heard the sound of complaint.

" Come on, the party starts at 5 and there's still a lot to go, so I need all the help I can have, understand?" she explained.

"Oh, ok. We do need to buy presents for everyone who's coming right?" he asked. "So who's coming?" he asked quizzically.

" Um you, me, Botan, Hiei, Ryuichi, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru. So we have to buy each of them gifts and they for us." She replied.

"Ok. Now, I'll do the lights on the tree, while you do the ornaments. Then, at the mall, we can buy the gifts and the wrappings, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Mmm-hmm." She agreed. So, they got started.

Kurama, Hiei, and supposedly Ryuichi

"Aarghh! Where is she? We've been searching this whole damn town and we still can't find her!" Hiei shouted. He was irritated, he was getting very irritated.

" Calm down, Hiei. You do know that Ryuichi has her demon form so she can probably hear you and me and she's coming to us soon. Anyway, don't stir up the whole place, people are looking at us suspiciously." Kurama said as two girls stared and giggled at both of them. Kurama, who had very excellent hearing heard what the girls were whispering about.

"Isn't the one with the red hair a cutie?" one whispered to the other.

"Yeah, but I like the one with the black spikey hair. He's just totally hot." They whispered about them. Kurama heard everything and told Hiei through telepathic communication. The two girls started walking towards Hiei and Kurama.(By this time, they were sitting on a bench.)

"My name is Michelle." The blonde introduced.

"Mine is Nikki." The brown-haired girl introduced. The blonde sat on Kurama's lap.

'Oh dear! Botan's not going to like this situatation.' Kurama thought to himself as he and Hiei exchanged glances.

/What are we going to do Hiei? These girls are wild/

/'I don't know, man, this girl is freakin' heavy! If she keeps on trying to straddle me, I'm gonna drop her/' Kurama chuckled.

"Get the hell off of them." A voice came from the woods. They all stared at the woods. Ryuichi came out. She wore a black shirt and red cargo pants and her black hair was tied in a ponytail, like usual. She was wearing a green backpack.

"Like whose gonna stop us?" Michelle asked. In a heartbeat, Ryuichi's sword was on her throat.

"Do you care to repeat that?" she asked, venom was in her voice. Her crimson eyes got darker. Michelle shook her head.

"What about you?" she asked, staring at Nikki. She shook her head as well.

"Good. Now get out. If you dare touch Hiei or Kurama again, I swear I will kill you. You're lucky, that it's Christmas, or else, everyone will see your bloody corpses." She said and they quickly left. Kurama and Hiei stood up.

"So, why did you protect me?" Kurama asked.

"Because Botan is my best friend, and I care for you like I care for her. Unless, of course, you want me to tell her. It's your choice." Ryuichi looked at him.

"No, it's ok." Kurama disagreed.

"So, how long have you and Botan been together?" Ryuichi asked. A smirk coming across her features. Kurama blushed.

"How did you know?" he asked still a little embarrassed.

"I saw that hug that you gave her." She answered.

"Hiei. I'm quite angry. Why did you let that wench sit on your lap?" she asked.

"I..She was too heavy." He explained. She was not convinced.

"So where were you? Didn't you know that we were searching for you" he said.

"So, you must've been missing me, am I right?" she asked as she smiled.

"I've been in Makai." She answered plainly.

"Um..why are you wearing those and what's in the backpack?" Kurama asked, curiosity

showed in his features.

"For your first question, I decided to wear this 'cause I felt like it, and for the second, it's a surprise." She answered.

"Hn. Let's go, we have to get those presents for those guests and for Kurama and you." Hiei said grumpily. Ryuichi smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas." She reminded and said. Hiei blushed, she smiled, and Kurama chuckled. "We can go to the mall." Kurama pointed to the building in front of them. They all nodded.

Botan

"Now, for Keiko, I got a book of poems. For Yusuke, I got him a new demon compass right from Spirit World. Shizuru will get a pack of cigarettes. Kuwabara will get a communicator for upcoming cases. Yukina will get an small ice figurine of a swan. For Hiei, his mother's teardrop that I found in a river in Makai. Ryuichi will get a mistletoe. Kurama will get a scarf. Now, I must gather everyone up excempting Ryuichi and Hiei." She said to herself as she started to wrap the presents in Genkai's temple. Botan smiled at her plan. She knew it was going to be a great present and surprise. Botan found everyone beside Ryuichi and Hiei and told them her plan. They all nodded. (A/N: I'm not gonna tell you what everyone bought for eveyone else because it wouldn't be a good holiday special, now would it? Now, for what's inside Ryuichi's backpack? I'm not gonna tell you! Just keep reading!)

Christmas Party At Keiko's House

There was commotion as everyone was happy and having fun. Kuwabara was trying to make fun of Hiei, but Hiei kept on outsmarting him. Yusuke was stuffing himself with cookies, cupcakes, and punch. He was too full to eat or even taste the cake that Keiko made.

"Now, It's time for everyone to open their presents, starting with Keiko." Botan announced. Everyone gave their present to Keiko.

"Hmm. This is from Yusuke. It's a shirt. Thanks Yusuke!" she said merrily. The other stuff she got was a ribbon for her hair from Ryuichi, a book of poems from Botan, a book about Christmas stories from Hiei (who could have known!), a jacket from Kurama, an ice figurine of a flower from Yukina, a gameboy advance sp from Kuwabara, and a bottle of wine from Shizuru.

"Now, it's Yusuke's turn!" Botan announced. Yusuke got a PS2 from Hiei, the game Bust-A-Groove from Kurama (Kuwabara filled everyone in that Yusuke liked video games), the game DDRmax from Keiko, Bust-A-Groove 2 from Ryuichi, 23,000 yen from Shizuru, the demon compass from Botan, an icicle from Yukina, and DDR Konamix from Kuwabara.

"It's Kurama's turn!" Botan announced. Kurama got a hershey kiss from Shizuru, chocolate truffles from Keiko, a PS2 from Yusuke, Dragonball Z Budokai from Ryuichi(I love Dragonball Z Budokai!), Beyblade V-Force(GBA) from Hiei, a polo shirt from Yukina, a scarf from Botan, and a GBA from Kuwabara.

"It's Yukina's turn to open her presents!" Botan announced cheerfully. Yukina got an ice figurine of a swan from Botan, a necklace from Ryuichi, a Hiruseki stone from Hiei, pair of matching earrings from Kuwabara, a kimono from Keiko, an ikebana(flower arrangement with the flowers)from Shizuru, a beautiful ice blue hairtie from Kurama and a pet bird from Yusuke.

"Shizuru! It's your turn!" Shizuru got 22,000 yen from Keiko, a pet cat from Yukina, 100,000 yen from Kuwabara, a book on how to become friends with animals from Yusuke, a box of cigarettes from Botan, a red peasant top and a black skirt from Ryuichi, a dagger from Hiei, and a flute from Kurama.

"It's Kuwabara's turn!" Everyone gave him chocolates.

"Ok, It's Hiei's turn!" Botan announced. "This is my present to show all of you. Especially you Kurama, since you asked what was inside my green backpack. I will now show you." Ryuichi said and opened her backpack. Out came, the most beautiful and whitest fox you've seen. It had two stripes on its tail and a little black on the tip of its ears. It had the most beautiful crystal blue eyes which shone with curiosity and happiness. It went into Ryuchi's arms and then into Hiei's lap. It got off and decided to check the place out.

"It's my pet that I got for Christmas from Genkai, thanks Genkai, even though you can't hear me right now." She smiled and Yukina nodded. Hiei blushed as his gift from Ryuichi was a kiss on the cheek. He got his mother's teardrop from Botan. He got chocolates from Shizuru, Yusuke and Keiko. He got sweet snow from Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Now it's my turn!" Botan announced. She got a beautiful white rose from Kurama, a hairtie from Ryuichi, a bottle of vodka from Shizuru, gingerbread men from Keiko, a baseball bat from Yusuke, a beautiful blue and pink flowered kimono from Yukina, a book from Hiei, and a necklace that was purple from Kuwabara.

"Ok, am I like the special guest or something, why am I last?" Ryuichi asked Hiei. He shrugged. Botan looked for the perfect time to put the mistletoe above Hiei and Ryuichi. Ryuichi tried to find out where Kera went.

"Where's Kera, my fox?" she asked. There on the food table was Kera, she was eating a little bit of the cookies and cake.

"Kawaii." she giggled softly. Botan was finished putting the mistletoe above the place where Hiei and Ryuichi sat. Botan, Yukina and Shizuru were giggling and talking about how cute Kera was.

"Ok, last, but not least, is Ryuichi!" Botan announced cheerfully. Ryuichi got a bouquet of roses from Kurama, a kimono from Yukina, a new sword from Yusuke, a bottle of sake from Shizuru, a book on how to control your temper from Keiko, a kiss from Hiei, and a bracelet of amethyst from Kuwabara.

"So, Botan, where's your present for me?" Ryuichi asked still a little amazed at the gifts. Botan laughed. Hiei and Ryuichi exchanged glances and then stared at her quizzically.

"Look up!" Yusuke said starting to laugh out loud. There they saw, a strange looking plant, with horny corners or edges right above.

" What the hell is that!" they both yelled still looking at the plant.

" It's called a mistletoe," Shizuru informed.

"A ningen plant, am I right, Kurama?" Ryuichi asked arching an eyebrow as her long black hair covered a part of her left shoulder.

"Yes. Pretty much." He answered simply as it could be defined. " So why is it above us?" Hiei asked. His crimson eyes look half angry yet also half confused.

"Well, do you really want to know?" Keiko asked holding a fit of giggles. The others were doing the same thing as well. They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, you see, the two people who stand under the mistletoe," Kurama began chuckling a little bit. "Have to KISS! HA HA HA!" Kuwabara finished laughing out loud. Hiei and Ryuichi's crimson eyes widened and their faces turned crimson like their eyes.

"Now, that's not nice Kazuma. Why are you making fun of them?" Yukina asked her eyes looking sad because he made fun of them.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Come on guys, go smooch!" Yusuke encouraged.

"Yusuke! Leave them be!" Keiko scolded. Ryuichi and Hiei looked at each other. They suddenly got closer and soon their lips met. Hiei asked for entrance for her mouth and she gladly opened for him. She moaned and the broke apart. Ryuichi turned around, her black hair swishing in the ponytail. She gasped and smiled her most beautiful smile Hiei had ever seen.

"Yuki." she said as she looked out the window into the falling snow. Hiei went to her.

"You are the one who I was destined for." He said with a smile. Her eyes lit up and he began to see the change in her eye color. It was cerulean. She kissed him.

"Merry Christmas." She said to him. He smiled.

"Merry Christmas." He replied. Kera came dashing through into Ryuichi's arms with so much force that she knocked her into Hiei. Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan, Hiei, and Ryuichi laughed all at once.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all said at once.

"To our family and friends to yours." Ryuichi and Kera smiled.

Tell me how you liked it!

Vocabulary

Yuki-snow or destined for

Kawaii-cute


	8. Chapter 7: A Day In The Park

Hi everybody, thanks for the reviews so far. I'll put more chapters up only if you review me more.

Ryuichi: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi does. She owns me though. Don't sue her, or no more chapters!

FHY: If you need to use my character(s), please feel free to e-mail anytime you want and I'll answer them ASAP.

Now onto our fic!

fluffy 'hi'youkai

Hiei's Love

Chapter 6: A Day In The Park and A Little Ass-Whoopin'

Kurama knew the whole thing with Hiei and Ryuichi was true. He knew that they were, well, how should he say it… girlfriend and boyfriend. They just didn't know it themselves. This made him chuckle.

'How could Hiei and Ryuichi not know that they are girlfriend and boyfriend if they don't even know that they're together!' Kurama thought this as he was walking in the hall of Koenma's office. He saw through the window the River Styx, where he saw his own girlfriend go all over bringing wandering souls here and there.

"Hello, Kurama." Koenma greeted as he went on his chair and started to work on the mountains of paperwork that piled on top of his desk. It was too much that Kurama couldn't see his head to say hello to him.

"Um…Koenma? Hello." Kurama answered as he still stared out the window.

" Hmm. What's wrong, Kurama?" he asked as he was stamping and talking at the same time.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for Botan to be finished. By the way, when will she be done?" Kurama asked as his reflection was solemn and so was the River Styx, to his perspective.

"In the afternoon, I'll call you when she's done, why do you ask anyways?" He asked as more ogres came in and brought him more mountains of paperwork that again, piled on top of his desk blocking his face from view.

"Yusuke is throwing a party at his apartment today in the afternoon so it would be perfect. He was also inviting you. So are you going?" Kurama asked turning around to face him, but instead faced an ogre's behind as he(the ogre) tried to pick up something.

"Um, excuse me, please." He said and moved out of the ogre's way and the horrid image that was imbedded in his brain right now.

"A party, hmmm? Well, I'd love to," he decided as he saw Kurama's face lighten up and then saw it fall as he said, " But, no I can't. My father comes home in about 2 weeks and I have to finish all these stupid papers but they're the same thing all the time. Pain in the butt." He finished.

"Oh, well ok, then. I'll come back in the afternoon to get Botan." Kurama said and sweatdropped as more and more ogres came in the room and left the same way. Kurama left the office counting his fingers.

'I knew it was about 50 or more of those ogres that came.'

"Oh well. Let's see how Yusuke and everyone else is doing in Human World." Kurama said to himself as he left the hall and went back to Ningenkai where he decided to see Hiei and Ryuichi before going to Yusukes'.

Hiei and Ryuichi

-Hiei's POV-

I can't believe this. Why am I here anyway? Did I have to listen to Ryuichi THIS time? This is the stupidest thing in the world except for me letting the oaf be with Yukina, now that is the most stupidest thing in the world.

End of Hiei's POV+

"Hi, mister! Let's play piggyback!" A little blonde girl, about the age of 4 asked Hiei. Ryuichi giggled slightly as Hiei was 'forced' to play piggy back with the little girl.

"Yay! Now, let's play horsie! Go horsie, GO!" The little girl shouted as Hiei went down on all fours and galloped like a horse.

-Ryuichi's POV-

How cute it is to see Hiei reacting with this little child so gently. He is so adorable! WHAT! Did I just say that? I don't believe I'm saying this but I guess I kinda like him. After all, we did kiss each other before anyway. Man, I think I need advice from Kurama. Is my face red? Am I blushing? SO MANY questions!

End of Ryuichi's POV+

Hiei looked frustrated as he was still playing horsie with the child.

"Thanks, mister." She said and she walked away to the swings where her mother watched everything.

"Hi! I'm Ryo, can you give me a piggyback ride?" a little boy with brown hair asked as well, pulling on Hiei's black cloak. Hiei did the same maneuver again. Than again, the child walked away thanking him.

"Good job, Hiei. This is definitely on your file." Ryuichi said on a tree branch as she petted Kera. She wore a slightly loose black shirt with red cargo pants and sneakers. The green backpack was left behind in Keiko's party during Christmas and Keiko would bring it to Yusuke's.

"Go on, Kera, you can go to Makai if you want to, you know where to find me, k?" Ryuichi asked and Kera nodded as she ran away. Ryuichi waved as her black hair swung.

-Hiei's POV-

I think I'm in love with her. That's all I know. Am I blushing? I know I am blushing.Why? This love thing is killing me. I want Ryuichi. Whoa! Where did that come from? She is real pretty and she's a demon, my type, a strong one, fire too. She does have a nice body too. Now, I think I'm perverted. Where the heck do I get these ideas from anyway?? I DEFINITELY need advice from Kurama.

End of Hiei's POV+

Hiei and Ryuichi sat on a tree branch (the same one), admiring the view blow and above. Both of them, crimson and still they had the courage to glance at the other every few seconds when the other's head turned.

"Hiei, I'm gonna go to the mall to see if there's anything good in the stores. Coming?" Ryuichi asked making eye contact with him. As crimson clashed with crimson, he nodded. Ryuichi's ponytail swinged back and forth every time she walked because of the length of her hair and because she preferred to walk instead of using demon-speed because it caused too much commotion. As they got nearer to the mall, Hiei and Ryuichi saw a group (5) of boys (teens) standing near the entrance. Ryuichi didn't bother looking at any of them. As they noticed Ryuichi, they instantly started whistling trying to nab her attention and it worked, sort of.

The first one with the pierced ear asked, "Hey cutie, why don't we have a little fun at night, hmm?" smirking. Hiei got angry, but Ryuichi told him to leave it to her.

"Do I have to answer you?" she asked getting quite annoyed.

The guy with the pierced ear looked up and down her body and said, "Yes."

Ryuichi's reply was, "Well, I don't. Don't think you control me, because you don't so leave me alone. This is your last warning."

She threatened as the boys said 'oooh'but then laughed along with the guy with the pierced ear.

He answered, "No," Kurama finally found Hiei and Ryuichi and found that it was not a good time to pop in. Hiei and Ryuichi knew that Kurama was there but they didn't say anything. This time, she was pissed and was ready to kill them.

"Keep bothering me and I'll give you something to say no to." She said as she tried to gain composure.

"So, it's a yes?" the guy asked.

'This guy is stupid!' she said to herself.

"Do you want to know what's a yes?" Ryuichi asked her crimson eyes becoming darker. He nodded. Hiei looked kind of shocked. Was she really gonna go with that ningen? Now, he looked horrified. Kurama held his breath as he watched the action take place.

"This." She said as she hit him right across the jaw and hard. Now, his lip and half of his cheek was bleeding.

"Bloody bitch!" he cried as he and his gang attacked Ryuichi and Hiei. Kurama came and joined them.

"Hello. I guess it's time for a little help, Ryuichi, Hiei." Kurama said as they nodded. Ryuichi and Hiei got out their katanas as Kurama got his Rose Whip. Ryuichi sliced a few of their neck and Hiei sliced their heads off. Kurama really didn't like bloodshed so he decided to knock them out. Ryuichi headed for the guy with the pierced ear who started to run away. Hiei got there before her, so when she got there, the guy's head rolled by her feet.

"Good for you, bastard." She said and squished the head.

"Ok, let's go before we get in trouble." Hiei advised. She nodded and hed his hand as they went into the mall.

'Well, Hiei and Ryuichi are good.' Kurama said to himself as he went back to Spirit World.

So how was it? R+R! I know it was a little bloody. But who cares?

Vocabulary

ningen- human

-Sayo!


	9. Chapter 8: help!

Hey guys….Haven't updated in a while…so thanks for waiting! This is really chapter 8 not 7 since I put in 2 fics Chapter 6..hehe….

Koto: She SO TOTALLY does not own us! Except for Ryuichi of course!

fluffy'hi'youkai

"talking" 'thinking' –POV- +End of POV+ _dream_

Chapter 8: Help!

_You are going to disappear forever….Ha ha ha! You will never see your beloved Hiei once I get rid of you. I know you can feel my cold darkness. Soon you will be it. HA HA HA HA!_

Ryuichi woke up with a cold sweat, gasping for air.

-Ryuichi's POV-

'There it goes again. Man, that voice, that cold darkness seeping through my skin and thoughts. That was so scary. Am I gonna die?'

Cold sweat dripped down my forehead as I woke up in the middle of the night.

"I have the weirdest nightmares." I mumbled.

End of Ryuichi's POV+

'Oh, well. Can't go back to sleep now.' She sighed and climbed down the big tree. She walked a little way around the block. She had to sort out things like who was that person with the cold, evil voice? While she walked and thought, crimson eyes followed her every move. The being with the crimson eyes turned into shadow and followed her, quietly and swiftly.

'I feel it! Someone's following me, but I can't seem to put my finger on the person. Best be on my guard.' She sighed, but her alert eyes followed the shadow following her.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" She took her sword from the scabbard. Her angry crimson eyes searched through the darkness. She knew that the shadow was there, somewhere, but she couldn't find it. Just then, warm hands wrapped around her with such a loving embrace that she almost melted into its arms.

'Hiei.' Ryuichi smiled.

"Hey." His whisper caressed her right cheek. She blushed.

"Hey." Ryuichi answered back. She really didn't want to talk to Hiei right then and there, but she was glad that he came to be with her.

"What's the matter?" Hiei asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Aw, nothing, just thinking about stuff." Ryuichi said as her eyes gazed towards the sky, still wondering about that strange, yet scary voice that filled her mind when she was asleep.

"Somethin's up with you. You're usually not like this." Hiei said as he carried her away from their place.

"Hiei! What're you doing?" Ryuichi asked him he carried through trees and forests.

'I like this. I can get used to this treatment, only kiddin! But I wonder where's he's takin' me.' Ryuichi thought to herself. She enjoyed the wind through her hair. Suddenly…

_Ryuichi! Ryuichi! Your time's coming, but while I'm here, why don't I take your body for sometime, eh? HAHAHAHAHA! You'll never escape my grasp, cause you will always be in it, no one can ever help you!_

Ryuichi stiffened. Her body was being filled with such cold and such iciness. She felt the voice entering her mind. She tried to stop it with all her might, but failed. She felt herself going into a dark abyss.

"Hiei…" Ryuichi managed to say. Hiei looked at her in his arms. He saw her frightened expression.

"Ryuichi!" He shook her. She didn't move. Her eyes widened with fear, crimson turning more crimson.

"Ryuichi! What the hell? Speak to me!" He became furious. What's wrong with his love?

'Kami, what's wrong with her?'

"Hiei…h-help-p….me-e.."

"RYUICHI!"

Ok, guys,s o how was it? Sorry It was so short. I'll try to make 'em longer next time. R+R!

-Vocabulary-

Kami- God

Sayo!


	10. Chapter 9: Gone Hunt for Zaro

Hey guys! I've been busy cause school's coming up…shopping, vacations, y'know what I mean. Here's the chappie:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters. Ryuichi is MINE though.

Hiei: No, she's mine!

FHY: No, technically, I made her up so she's mine!

Hiei: No…SHE'S MINE!

FHY: MINE!

Hiei: MINE!

FHY: MINE!

Hiei: MINE!

Keep arguing

Ryuichi: (sweatdrops) Hehe….read and review, k? Arigatou!

'thinking' "saying"

Hiei's Love

Chapter 9: Gone/ Search for 'Zaro'

Last Time

"Hiei…" Ryuichi managed to say. Hiei looked at her in his arms. He saw her frightened expression.

"Ryuichi!" He shook her. She didn't move. Her eyes widened with fear, crimson turning more crimson.

"Ryuichi! What the hell? Speak to me!" He became furious. What's wrong with his love?

'Kami, what's wrong with her?'

"Hiei…h-help-p….me-e.."

"RYUICHI!"

'Ryuichi! What's the matter?' Hiei thought as he rushed back to Reikai.

_YOU'RE MINE NOW, SWEET RYUICHI! I'm so close…very close! Yes! I'm in full control of your body now!_

'NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE CONTROL OF---- AAAHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, ZARO!'

"AAAHHH! ZARO, GET OUT!" Ryuichi screamed, then Hiei became suddenly furious.

'Damn you, bastard! Get out of her head!' he thought angrily.

"H-Hiei! I'm fighting Z-Zaro…g-get help! Destroy h-him…get t-the….r-ruby…." Ryuichi's last words left a ring in his ears as two drops of water from his eyes came down, commonly known as tears. His were like his sister, Yukina's, turning into pearls as he stopped running.

"R-Ryuichi! You can fight him! Come on!" Hiei shook her, but nothing happened. He lifted her up and with his speed faster than normal, even going beyond his limit, he made it to Reikai.

Reikai

"Yes. I'd love the strawberry rice cake! Get me four!" Koenma cried gleefully as George left the office, mumbling about rice cakes and "his majesty".

'Mmm…I love strawberry rice cakes!' Koenma grinned scarily. He was lost in his "rice cake" world.

"Uh, Koenma! Hey!" Yusuke shouted as he waved a hand in front of his face. He took notice that Koenma's eyes were looking up at the ceiling, so Yusuke looked up at the same place, wondering what made him so cheerful.

'What the hell's up with him?' Yusuke thought. Then Yusuke saw Koenma's world ( Yup, the rice cake one.) through his thought bubble and popped it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Koenma cried as Yusuke cracked up like crazy, Kurama chuckled, and Kuwabara had a stupid look on his face.

"Wha? What happened?" Kuwabara looked at Kurama for an answer, but he turned away.

"What's so funny!" Kuwabara shouted, getting really pissed off. Then a loud crash came from the wall on his right. There came Hiei mad and furious with Ryuichi in his arms. Everyone was shocked. Some for the wall, but mostly for Ryuichi.

"Oh my goodness! What on Earth happened, Hiei?" Botan held Kurama's arm for support. She blushed afterwards and so did he.

"Hiei, tell me, what happened?" Kurama asked, his eyes burning with concern. Hiei just glared back with his intense rage, fire, and darkness. One tear came out of his eye, and as it dropped towards the floor, it instantly turned into a pearl.

"What the hell?" Yusuke got up after wiping his eyes from the tears.

'What happened to her? Is she dead?' he thought.

'SHUT UP!' Hiei said to Yusuke telepathically, sending waves of anger, making his head hurt.

Hiei walked towards the cushioned bench and laid Ryuichi down. Her figure was still, motionless, and pale. Hiei walked towards Koenma with danger in his eyes.

"You." Hiei pointed his right index finger straight at Koenma's face.

"Aiyaa! Yes, Hiei?" Kownma got scared, but still had a little of his composure left.

"Who is Zaro?" he asked.

"Well, that was our mission, so go with the others and-"

"NO! Tell me NOW!" Hiei yelled. Botan gasped and everyone backed away.

"Hiei, let's move a little more away, 'kay?" Kurama said as he pulled Hiei towards Ryuichi.

"Thank you, Kurama," Koenma said gratefully. A screen popped up, and there was a face of a pale man with bright red eyes and long, dark pupils. He had blonde-ish brown hair with two long bangs in front of his face, and his long fangs were white and pointy. He wore a short sleeve tank with armor on his chest and torso. His muscles were large and black bands covered each wrist. His long cape was held by dark looking claws which were clasped tightly on his shoulders. A dark sash was tied around his waist and dark baggy pants and boots covered everything else. The most noticeable things about this man, was his two pointy ears and the symbol on his forehead which consisted of a small triangle and ¾ around it was a right triangle flipped towards the right with a smaller triangle coming out.  
The Reikai Tantei looked at the man, carefully. Hiei saw him and wanted to annihilate the screen itself! Kurama put a hand on his left shoulder and Yusuke on his right.

"Don't." Yusuke said.

'It's hard, but fight it!' He thought.

"Who's the guy, Koenma?" Kuwabara asked, stupidly.

"This, Kuwabara and everyone else, is Zaro. The one Hiei wanted to know SO badly." Koenma explained.

'Ha! This is the fool that took control of Ryuichi! Fuck him!' Hiei's anger started riding. Yusuke and Kurama gripped tighter.

"Go on, Koenma, tell us about the mission." Kurama insisted.

"Ha! Looks like 'King of the Vampires' or somethin'." Yusuke smirked.

"Yeah, I know." Kuwabara agreeed.

"Precisely." Koenma stated simply.

"WHAT?" Yusuke and Kuwabara cried out loud, their jaws dropping in unison.

"'Precisely,' I said. Zaro is King of the Vampire _demons_.Can't you tell from the ears, eyes, and fangs?" Koenma asked them.

"Oh..." Yusuke and Kuwabara said, understanding.

"Then what happened to Ryuichi? There seems to be no bite marks, like normal vampire demons." Kurama asked.

"I'll tell you what happened. I met Ryuichi and carried her through a forest. She was peaceful and didn't seem to mind. Then suddenly, she went all weird. She started fussing around, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She kept on saying, 'Get out of my head, Zaro!' so i assumed he was using mind control. Then her final words were to destroy him and get a ruby of some sort." Hiei explained.

'What ruby could Ryuichi possibly mean?' Hiei thought hard. He had no answer. Botan looked at Ryuichi; She was pale. Botan shook her head and tsked. Hiei saw this.

"You! Deity! What do you mean 'tsk', tsk, tsk'?" Hiei yelled at her with Kurama and Yusuke pulling him.

Meanwhile...

George finally got the rice cakes after waiting a LONG period of time. While George was walking towards the office, Kuwabara came and pulled him away and led him to a dark room. Kuwabara pulled a string to turn the light on.

"What is this, the storage room?" Kuwabara complained.

"No, it's our work and office supplies."George corrected, "Now, why are we in here?"

"Ok. I know you hate it when you get a nice rice cake for yourself and then someone takes it, right?" Kuwabara asked coyly.

"Yeah! How do you know?" george asked, suspiciously.

"My sis takes my food." Kuwabara stated plainly,"Ok, so you have four strawberry rice cakes, huh? So let's split 'em fifty fifty, 'kay?"

"Sure! Man, it's good that someone knows my pain!" George smiled and gladly gave half the rice cakes to Kuwabara. Then, they came out of the closet and went into Koenma's office, enjoying their snack, WHICH KOENMA DIDN'T NOTICE.

Koenma's Office

"Nothing's wrong, Hiei. All ineed to do is bring her to the Super Special Recovery Room." Botan explained, cheerfully.

'What the hell's a Super Special Recovery Room?' Yusuke wondered. Man, he wonderede about practically everything. 'Am I really this stupid?' he thought again.

"What's going to happen to her?" Hiei asked.

"She'll be in the room until she's recovered from what seems to be a coma. The room has special sensors for feeling the spirit energy and life energy of the beings placed in the room. The bed that she's being placed on is able to sense whens she is out of her comatosed state." Botan explained thoroughly. Yusuke, Koenma, Hiei, and Kurama's eyes went wide with shock.

"Didn't think I could handle it, eh?" She winked. "Let's take her there now. Follow me, boys!"

"Right." Kuwabara answered, knowing nothing of the previous conversation.

"Where were you?" Yusuke whispered to him as they followed Botan .

"Strikin' up a deal." he smiled.

"Weirdo." he remarked as Botan lifted Ryuichi off the bench. She went out of the office, took a left then a right. Then, they went through a door on the second to the right which led to a hallway, and then she took a right, then a left and opened the door to the 5th on the left. Yusuke and Kuwabara were exhausted and dixxy from Botan's constant lefts and rights.

"Are...we...there...yet?" Yusuke managed to say after dropping on the floor.

"Hm. Yes!" she smiled as she opened the bright red door which led to a larger room. There was a glass window which was very large, and inside was a bed, a table, and a chair. Botan opened the door to the room and placed Ryuichi on th ebed. Then Botan got this powdered stuff from her kimono sleeve and sprinkled some on each corner of the square room, while saying some words in a different language.She then shut the door and pressed a bright red button.

"There. The sensors are on. Just give it sometime. She'll be fina, I'll assure you, Hiei. Now, let's get back to the mission!" Botan said as she grabbed Kurama's hand and led them back. She also woke Kuwabara and Yusuke up. When they followed her back, with her lefts and rights, they became dizzy again and fell on the floor of the office.

"Motanmnfm my mate moo!" Kuwabara said as he had landed faace first.

"Huh?" Kurama and hiei asked.

"Botan...I...hate ...you..." Yusuke said, seeming that her was interpreting Kuwabara's words.

"Ok..." Hiei and Kurama said as Botan got a nice big bucket of ice cold water and splashed it onto the dizzy boys.

"AHHHHH!" The boys screames as they were running around like crazy. Hiei smirked; Kurama chuckled.

"Geez, Botan!" Yusuke shouted as he sat on the cushioned bench.

"Yeah.." Kuwabara replies as he folded his arms.

"Well, Koenma was going to tell you more about Zaro and your mission. Hiei wants to know SO bad so I don't think you should get him upset!" Botan smirked as Hiei "pretended" to get very upset. He was definitely upset, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to help Ryuichi if he was going to just go and blow up things without knowing any information. He had to keep his cool. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't even want to look at Hiei's face.

"Ok, Koenma, go ahead. We need to know too." Kuwabara finally said, surrendering.

"Thank you. Now the answer to your question, Kurama, is that her and his minons have evolved. They don't drink blood, but they take over the minds of their victims. " Koenma explained. Everyone was astonished.

'Ryuichi!' Hiei thought.

"When Ryuichi awakens, will she be a victim of Zaro, or herself again?" Hiei asked. He had to get the damn vampire out of her.

"Well...tha...um...depends..." Koenma mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Hiei's voice became louder and more dangerous.

"If the symbol of Zaro apppears on her forehead, then she's been taken over." Botan explained.

'Oh, Ryuichi. I hope you won't let him!' Botan thought,

"Is there, like, a cure or somethin'?" Kuwabar asked.

"The ruby that Ryuichi mentioned. It should have something to do with that. Right, sir?" Botan asked him. Koenma nodded. Kurama thought hard.

'Hmmm...'

"Koenma." he looked at Kurama.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to save Ryuichi?"

"Hold on. I haven't explained everything yet, so shut up and listen. Now, Zaro breaks through the mind barrier, then enters the _actual _mind. Once your mind barrier is broken, he can go in and out in a snap," Koenma explained," You have to get to the SSRR to get your mind barrier fixed. 50 yrs. ago, I sent the Reikai Tantei, the ones before you guys, of course, out to take down Zaro. They failed and died. The mission is to go to Makai and take him down. Don't forget to the ruby as well. I'll look it up now." Koenma got out of his comfy chair and dragged George to the library.

"Uh, are we supposed to follow him?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Got no clue." Kuwabara stared stupidly at the hall.

'Like always...' Yusuke chuckled.

"Go on guys. I'm gonna check how Ryuichi's doing. Besides, Koenma'll need your help. It's a pretty big library." Botan insisted, as she practically pushed them into the hall.

"I

ll stay with you." Kurama offered. SO Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara went with Koenma and George to the library.

Kurama and Botan

"So why did you want to stay with me?" Botan asked suspiciously as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, no reason." Kuram ashrugged and kept walking.

'Why did she _have _to ask that?' Kurama thought. Botan stood right in front of him, face to face. Kurama blushed lightly.

"Seriously!" She asked him, angrily.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kuram asked with innocence. A little halo appeared on top of his red hair. His eyes had a playful gleam.

"C'mon, please tell me!" Botan pleaded. She had feelings for Kurama but was too afraid that he would reject her, since she was a deity, so she said nothing. Only Ryuichi knew.

"All right." Kurama sighed.

'It's good that I'm not telling her the real thing!' he smirked.

"What?" she eyed him suspiciously.

'My God, he is SO hot! What! Bad Botan, BAD!' Botan blushed.

"Why did you hold my arm?" Kurama asked. Botan eyes widened.

"What on EARTH are you talking about!" Botan stammered. He knew she was lying.

"Come here, Botan and tell me!" Kurama's eyes danced with playfulness. His instincts took over. Amber eyes replaced emerald green ones. He loved to play catch eith his "prey", but unfortunately, Botan didn't want to be his prey.

"Aiyaa! Kurama!" Botan screamed as Kurama lunged for her.

The Others and Koenma

Koenma led them to the library.

"Whoaaa!" yusuke gazed in awe on how big the library was.

"Yeah, well start looking over there by the 'Demons' Section. George and I will look at the 'Jewels and Gems' Section." Koenma directed.

"Right sir," George replied. He saw that Koenma looked at him funny.

"What's wrong sir?" he asked.

"Where are my strawberry rice cakes?" Koenma asked angrily.

"Oh...uh..." George trailed off as he ran for dear life as Koenma chased him.

"AHHHH!" George yelled through the library.

"Get back here, you!" Koenma yelled.

"_Righttt_..." Kuwabara said as he looked at the two suspiciously.

"Toddlers and ogres...SHEESH!" Yusuke shook his head.

"Let's get started." Hieisuggested as theywent to the Demons Section. Kuwabara hummed the theme song as he searched through the books.

'Isn't he happy!' Hiei thought sarcastically.

"We'll never find anything on Zaro and that ruby! Look how humongous this section is!" Yusuke complained.

"Shut up. Talking won't get us anywhere. Start at the Z's." Hiei said. He was getting really irritated and impatient.

'Don't worry, Ryuichi. You'll be with us soon. I promise.'

Kurama and Botan

Botan ran away from Kurama but everytime she looked behind her and then in front of her, he was always there. Finally, he cornered her.

"Well?" Kurama asked slyly.

"She looks sexy when she's scared.'

"I was scared. You were the one closest to me, so that's why, ok?" Botan blurted out.

"Oh, that's it?" Kurama wondered.

"No...K-Kurama, I-I..." Botan fumbled with her fingers.

"Yes?" he replied.

'What's she going to say?'

'Well here I go! Expect the worst!" Botan shut her eyes.

"KURAMA I LOVE YOU!"

Well, how was it? Thanks for the reviews, please R+R? KK? no flames! Bye bye!


	11. Chapter 10: Gray Force

Hey guys and thanks for waiting a loooooonngggg time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. That guy who got married to the creator of Sailor Moon does.

Ryuichi: Yep.

Hiei: Yep.

FHY: Yep.

Kurama: Yep

Yusuke: Yep.

Kuwabara: YEP!

FHY: Man! You just ruined it!

**_the cast complains and leaves him alone_**

Hiei's Love

Chapter 10: Gray Force

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Kurama stared into Botan, their eyes unwavering.

'Oh, dear! What have I done now?' Botan turned a deep crimson as she turned her head away, trying not to look into Kurama's emerald eyes. Her eyes welled up into tears, but she didn't want them to fall.

'Please, tell me she didn't say that...Please tell me she didn't...' Kurama shook his head slightly, the red hair slapping him across the cheek.

"L-look, um...Kurama..." Botan managed to say, choking slightly on the lump in her throat. It got harder to speak as the lump became bigger. They still stood, doing nothing, but settled their eyes on something, not saying a single word. Suddenly, Botan moved, her legs bringing her to the door on Kurama's right. Her head was low, blue bangs hiding her tear streaked eyes. Botan didn't care about anything. Sadness filled her heart so much, she didn't care about life itself. She let the tears fall, hitting the tiled floor as she walked past him.

'No...' Kurama's eyes looked confused. As Botan past by him, he grabbed her waist and flung her into his strong arms. Her eyes had a look of confusion as she asked herself what was going on.

"Kurama...I thought-" she began. He placed his right index finger on her soft lips, silencing her. His eyes stared lovingly at hers as she suddenly started forming tears. Confused, he asked, "Why, Botan, why?" She sniffled for a while before responding. "I thought you didn't return the feeling back...it hurt so much when I said it and you didn't say anything back." Sheturned her head sideways, strands of blue hair failling from her ponytail.

"That's not what it seems.." Kurama whispered in her ear, "I love you, Botan." Botan felt the empty pit of sadness leave her. She smiled sweetly as him, happy and alive again.

'That's the Botan I know...' Kurama smiled at her as he lifted her up. As she was coming down, their lips touched each other as they were drawn into a world of their own. Kurama's tongue slipped through her mouth, and went into hers, tasting her. Then, with a bit of mischief, Botan's tongue fought his as they still kissed. They eventually were both worn out, so they gave up. They stopped kissing and went to check on Ryuichi, hand in hand a Botan rested her head on his shoulder.

'Ahh...Kurama...'

**In The Library...**

"hmm hmm hmm... hmm hmm hmm.." Kuwabara hummed "Hohoemi no Bakudan" to himself as he was still looking. Hiei combed through his hair as he picked a gazillion books at a time, then shoving it back in.

"Hiei, calm down." Yusuke said sternly, "We'll get her back, I promise." As this was said, Hiei nodded as this time he _gently_ placed them back on the shelf neatly. All you heard was "hohoemi no Bakudan" as they still searched the library, and in that particular section.

"Kuwabara, shut up." Yusuke irritatedly scratched his head."I really don't wanna hear the theme song right now." Kuwabara shrugged as he stopped.

"Did you guys find anything?" George whispered, as he was sneaking behind one of the bookcases close to Yusuke.

"Nope." Yusuke popped. (A/N: popped means to say it really fast, almost liek a 'popping' sound.)

"Z...Zaark...Zabna...Zabry..." Kuwabara continued, tracing his index finger around the binding of the book. "Aha! Zaro!" The three turned to look at him.

"Is it really it?" Hiei asked as he quickly came across from him, reading the book.

"GEOOOORGGGGEEEE!" Koenma screeched. George shivered as he turned around, and there was his royal highness _or pain-in-the-ass, pissed as ever._

"Uh-oh." George whimpered as he sped even faster than Hiei, who didn't seem too interested. Yusuke walked over, hands in his pockets like usual, seeming not-too-interested. Hiei took a quick glance.

"So this is it, huh?" he asked, eyebrow arching.

"Uh...I guess so." Kuwabara replied plainly. Hegave the book to Hiei but he opened it. A sudden burst of powerful demon energy cam out of the book, blasting them away from it. Hiei and Yusuke landed with one knee up while Kuwabara fell face-down. No one looked amused at the moment.

"That's some kick ass energy." Yusuke commented.

'We're dealing with some powerful. _WAY powerful_.' Hiei squinted.

**Kurama and Botan...**

"So, how is she?" Kurama asked, trying to see more. "Can't we just-"

"No." Botan shook her head. "We can't go in or else we'll be affected too."

"But she doesn't have any infection." Kurama implied, looking into her eyes as she pulled his arm.

"You see," Botan continued,"the powder I put in the corners of the rooms are toxic to us, not to her since she's lying on the bed.". Kurama sat next to her.

"So if we take just one little step in.."

"Bingo." she said solemnly,"we'd all be history." Silence filled the two of them again.

"She's alright though, ne?" Kurama asked, still looking through the window. Ryuichi's pale, motionless face and body, freaked him out.

'I don't know what I'd do, if she was unhealable. Hiei would go ballistic on me.' he thought in his mind.

"Come on," Botan hugged him from behind, her small hands touching his chest. "let's go check on the others." Kurama nodded, as he left first, followed by Botan. Botan took one last glance, and then left.

'Ryuichi..!'

**In The Library...**

"Yusuke! Hiei! Kuwabara!" Koenma and George yelled through the unsettling force. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Yusuke answered, not trying to look through the force, his brown eyes glared at the grayish force.

"This is the demon energy?" Kuwabara asked, coughing.

"Why are you coughing?" Hiei asked, slightly turning his head around, but the crimson eyes did not leave the force. "There is no dust." Kuwabra looked at himself, feeling embarrassed.

'Oh..' he thought, trying to make an excuse. He found the perfect one. "What if I like to cough?" he asked him.

"Whatever." Hiei shrugged off the remark as he focused back on the gray ish force.

"So...uh...anyone wanna tell us what it is?" Yusuke stared at it, its color and energy so unsettling.

"What book did you open?" Koenma asked, as he and George, circled around it, joining with the reikatantei.

"What happened?" Botan gasped. Her face was in bitter shock as Kurama carried her to the group. He set her down, as Kurama asked also.

'Is it the book?' Botan thought, her face stricken with shock.

"The one that said Zaro." Kuwabara replied, telling himself that he shouldn't have opened the book.

"Oh, well then that's okay." Koenma broke a sweat. He sounded relieved. So did Botan.

"What?" Yusuke and Kurama asked. "What do you mean?"

"Fire spirit energy at it." Botan commanded them. They all stared at her, weird-like wondering what the hck she was talking about.

"If you want to know why, shoot!" Botan hurried impatiently.

"Alright, alright," Yusuke took a step froward. The other backed away, watching him. He focused his spirit energy in his fist.

"Shotgun!" Yusuke aimed it at the forced, turning it into blue, like his energy, Soon, the gray disintegrated into the blue, as they both disappeared. There underneath it, was the book, eerily opened to th first page.

"Well...?" Yusuke asked as they all carefully tooka closer step as it, like they were expecting a demon to emerge from the old, yellow pages. Nothing happened. A few more steps. Still nothing happened. Soon they were right next to it.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Botan broke the silence as she went ahead and picked the book up. She started to read it, and then her round pupils turned to slits as she dropped the book to the floor. She was speechless, as she didn;t move, her eyes fixated on the page.

"Botan!" Kurama yelled as he picked the book up, and his eyes, also stared, horrified at what he saw.

"What is it, fox?" Hiei asked, concerned about his friend.

"Her." he pointed.

"No..." Hiei muttered. "It's not possible."

"It is possible. Actually _very _possible indeed."

-kay, guys so tell me how I did with a review. It's kinda short but I'm on a due date here. Well sorta...I promise it'll be better next chappie! Read and revie, and no flames! Arigatou! See ya!


	12. Chapter 11: Guess Who's Back?

Hey. Yep, this is the next chapter. I dunno what else to say, but this is the last chapter that I'm going to put up online (of Hiei's Love) cause I'm going to the Philippines! ( for 3 weeks-- 15 school days). Yeah, so please enjoy. Oh and by the way...**HieiFan666**: Thanks, sorry guys, but it was spirit gun not shotgun. You were right HieiFan666! Hehe...

Disclaimer: Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi owns Yu Yu Hakusho; sadly not I. But I do own Ryuichi!

Hiei's Love

Chapter 11: Guess Who's Back?

"No, no.." Hiei started, moving back, his body frozen. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed horrified.

'What is he mumbling about? I HAVE gotta see!' Without further ado, Yusuke decided to see what everyone was 'mumbling' about.

"Damn! What the hell's goin' on?" he asked. He couldn't believe it!

"What, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, but Yusule only pointed at the pages the book displayed to them. Inside was Ryuichi! Okay, not Ryuichi, but a picture of her; underneath her sleeping photograph were the words "Another victim of Zaro the Almighty Vampire Demon." In frustration, Hiei ripped the page apart.

"Don't waste your time, Hiei." Koenma told him as the page magically wove back into the binding of the book, unscathed.

'Damn you, Zaro...damn you..!' Hiei cursed in his mind. He had to focus and help her get back to this world. He had to free her from Zaro.

"Yeah...explain this, Koenma." Kuwabara told him. They all looked confused or at least looked confused on the _inside_.

'This is one very strange situation.' Kurama squinted, holding the deity's hand. She held on tightly, but let go as Koenma summoned her to come next to him.

"Yessir?" she whispered to him.

"Check on her onelast time. If she has not awaken, then..." he whispered back, not finishing the sentence. She nodded and left, looking at Kurama before disappearing.

"Where has she gone, Koenma sama?" Kurama asked as they just stood there.

"No reason, Kurama. Now, everyone, come over here and I will explain everything." Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama came a few inches closer sitting on the carpeted ground. "Now this book, which I thank Kuwabara for finding," Kuwabara nodded in agreement, "is everything you need to know about Zaro." Hiei's crimson eyes widened in hopes of getting that book ASAP. Unfortunately, Koenma read his mind. Not literally, though.

"Now Hiei, it doesn't tell him his weakness. Or in fact it says here that he has no weakness." Koenma sweatdropped.

"So, this book's like a biography?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep."

"It says his history, origin, and all that stuff, so here you go. " He gave the book to the reikaitantei as they flipped til the beginning of the thick book.

'There's so much information!' Kurama's emerald eyes widened in surprise.

**Botan...**

"Ryuichi! Ryuichi!" Botan yelled at her. She couldn't touch her, so she had to use her voice to try and get through to her companion.

"Come on Ryuichi, fight him!" She teared.

**Inside Ryuichi...**

_"What's happening? I can hear someone crying and calling my name! Botan! "_

_"Ha ha...Ryuichi, just a little more and--"_

_"NO! I WILL NOT BE CONTROLELD BY YOU ANYMORE! GET AWAY!" Ryuichi said inside. Her will was so strong, surprising the vampire demon, causing him to be sent back from where he came._

_'Damn! I'll get you!' Zaro furiously cursed in his mind as he was sent back to Makai._

_"Ha ha! Yess! I've got him out! I've defeated him! Now all I gotta do is wake up." _

----

'Pleasse...Ryuichi! If you won't wake up then...' Botan dared not to think about what would happen if she didn't wake up. Tear fellf rom her eyes as she was on her knees, her hands on her face, sobbing.

"Huh. Now why are you crying?" a voice came from above. Botan stopped, looking up.

"RYUICHI!" she recognized at once. A large smile was on her face as she hugged Ryuichi. TIGHTLY. VERY tightly.

'Oh god, Botan!' Ryuichi smiled, and coughed a little.

"Y-you're...k-killin me..." she managed to say. Botan blushed a bit and then let go.

"S-sorry..." she looked down. Ryuichi smiled, tired, mentally, and hungry.

"Are you okay, now?" Botan took hold of her arms as Ryuichi got down from the bed. It took a while for her to adjust to her own bodyweight again since she was trapped in her mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine. By the way, got a comb?" she asked, deciding to sit down on the bed. Botan said to "hold on." as she wentto fetch one. Ryuichi rubbed her temples.

"Wow... that was very...difficult." Ryuichi smiled.

'I have never said anything was difficult. I've met my match.'

"I'm exhausted. He would not let go of my mind. He wanted to use me..." she talked again, her crimson eyes bore right into the window, where she could see the blue haired deity come back, with a comb in her hand.

'..but for what? Ah, I'll think about it later, but first, I wanna see Hiei!' Her heart jumped at the thought.

"Here ya go!" she smiled bubbly. Bubbly. Bubbly. Bubbly.

"Arigatou." Ryuichi smiled, taking off her hairtie and combing the dark locks. She then put it back into the ponytail and got off the bed, this time walking perfectly balanced.

"Come on, I'm sure Hiei can't wait to see you." Botan smiled, leading her. Ryuichi nodded, feeling really excited.

**With The Others...**

"Yeah...No way!" Yusuke said as the guys flipped through the pages. Suddenly a page fell out. Kurama picked it up and flipped it over since that side was blank. As he flipped the side over, it,too, was also blank.

"Strange." he remarked.

"Well, it was found int he back, so let's look there." Kuwabara suggested, as he took the bunch of pages and brought them to the left of the book.

"There's no pic of Ryuichi! Where'd she go!" Yusuke asked, pointing at the one page that Kurama was holding.

'Weird.' Koenma thought, looking at the door to see when Botan would come out.

"Maybe she escaped his grasp." Hiei considered what Yusuke said, but he still felt kind of awkward.

'Why would Zaro do this? He wouldn't just let her go free. He's planning something, I'm sure of it. But what?' Hiei's mind flooded with thoughts like those, making it a real jumble.

"Well,you must all read everything in there." Koenma stated. "There are more information and everything. You guys have to take hold of everything if you're going to stop him. Besides, Ryuichi, he could possess more and more minds."

'Oops..I shouldn't have said the "Ryuichi' part!' Koenma sweatdropped as he felt Hiei's cold stare.

"Sorry." He went back to the book, flipping and reading more of the myriad bits of information. While they were working, Botan silently snuck in with Ryuichi besides her, pulling Koenma and George behind a towering bookcase.

"Ah! What the--"

"Sshh!" Botan whispered harshly in Koenma's ear. He looked confused, but when Botan pointed at the fire demon next to her, he understood immediately. So did George.

"Ryuichi!" he whispered. 'You're all right! Are you okay? You need help?" he offered.

'Gee...whenever I need help he _never_ offers!' Botan thought, sweatdropping.

"I'm okay, thanks. Can I go see them now?" she asked, smiling. Botan mouthed a 'let's go.' as George, Koenma and Ryuichi followed her. Well, Ryuuichi HAD to follow her cause she was still under her grip.

"Ahem."

"Well, Zaro has a..."

"Ahem."

"Yeah, but the..."

"AHEMM!" Botan screeched. All eyes and heads turned towards her.

"What do you want, Botan? Can't you see we're busy?" Yusuke said rudely.

"Guess who's back..." she said in a sing song voice as she moved away, letting Ryuichi come forward. Everyone's mouths opened as they were in total shock. They just couldn't believe that she was there, right in front of them!

"R..Ryuichi.." Hiei managed to say.

'Oh, Kami, thank you...she's back...back!' He left his spot instantly and came at her side, hugging her. She hugged him back.

"I missed you...a lot." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, guys, give her a great big hug!" Botan suggested as everyone gave her a big BIG BIG BIG hug!They quished her and Hiei closer, making her red.

'Uh...' she thought.

"Guyss! Getoff!" she laughed, pushing them all off.

"Welcome back!" Yusuke smiled.

"Yeah, shrimp number two."

"Better?" Kurama smirked at his good friends, Hiei and Ryuichi. They smiled at him, holding hands.

"We still have to find Zaro." Hiei let go of her hand, going back to the book. Everyone followed as well.

"Yeah, Zaro's gonna pay big time!" Yusuke punched a fist into his palm. "We'll make sure of it."

Okay guys, how was it? I thoguht it kinda sucked, but whatever. I guess I'll see ya guys after 3 weeks. Philippines here I come! Oh and btw, pls. R+R! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 12: Finding Kera

Okay, and hey guys! Well, I'm back…well, I've been back, but I had a lot of make up work and tests from school, so I was packed! Yup, well here's the next chapter, and I had a great time there! I wanna go back! NOOOOO!

Disclamer: FHY does not own any of the YYH characters except for Ryuichi and Zaro and Kera!

Hiei: I see.

FHY: I'm sure you do.

Yusuke: Ok, can we get on now? I wanna see if I punch someone's guts outs in this chapter!

FHY: okay, geez…but you don't though…

Hiei's Love

Chapter 12: Searching for Kera

"Okay, so how're we gonna do this?" Yusuke looked at Botan seriously, then at Kurama, Hiei, Ryuichi, George, Koenma, and Kuwabara. Nothing was plastered on their faces. They were quiet. "Hellooo?" He waved his hand in front of Kurama, who was usually the smartest one.

"Well, I think we'd need to find Zaro's hideout." Kurama answered him, opening the book again. He flipped the pages quickly then abruptly stopeed. Using his index finger, he pointed out the part while reading it. "See…it says right here. Zaro is found somewhere in Makai. The rest of his whereabouts or exact location is…" he became quiet. "…unknown. Oh."

Yusuke slammed his fists on the carpet. "Dammit! We've gotta find him!" He wanted to kill this damn demon for hurting his friends! He was going to pay, but first, he had to find him.

"Sadly, and I hate to say this, but," Hiei started, "the Detective is right. We can't let Zaro go without giving him his punishment." He looked at Ryuichi in the eyes. Her saddened face made him weak. He held her hand as she stood up, and led him far into the bookcase.

"Where are you two going?" Botan asked, looking up at Ryuichi's face.

"We'll be back…it'll only take a sec." she replied glumly.

**Hiei and Ryuichi**

"What's the matter, koi?" Hiei looked at her, up and down, her shirt and pants and sneakers. He then looked at her face, but it was downcast. Her eyes were empty and as he lifted her chin up, so he could see, all that he could see was an bottomless void of emptiness. And then terror came over her face. Her crimson eyes turned to slits and she started to sweat…badly. Hiei, who was alarmed by this, quickly said, "What's the matter? Ryuichi? Tell me!" He hugged her tightly, feeling the cold sweat on his neck and her tremendous trembling.

"Hiei." She started to say as she calmed down a little more. "It's Zaro…" she started off but didn't finish her statement.

"What is it?" he looked into her, their crimson eyes meeting. He brushed a strand of raven hair away from her pale, smooth face. "What about him?"

"I know where he is." She replied. "But there's no way to beat him. I'm positive." She looked down at the ground.

"We can and we WILL." Hiei said sternly, looking into her eyes. She was surprised, for she saw, in a split second, more emotion than anything in her life. A strange energy came from the pit of her stomach and started erupting, the emotion overpowering her. She had gained her confidence back.

Smiling, she said, "Ok, let's do it."

"Guys," Hiei and Ryuichi returned to the group. "Ryuichi know where he is."

"Really?" Kuwabara arched his eyebrow and then smiled.

"Yep, but there's one little problem." Ryuichi made a 'little' with her fingers.

"What? I'm sure we can help." Kurama suggested.

"It seems that everything about Zaro is in my backpack."

"So…what's the _el problemo_?" Everyone turned to him.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara spoke aloud.

"What?" Yusuke asked innocently.

"El problemo?" he replied.

"Hey! I know a little bit of Spanish. You're just jealous!" he scrunched up his nose, folded his arms and stuck out his pink tongue.

"Isn't that weird, that he knows Spanish, yet a delinquent, while Kuwabara doesn't?" Botan whispered in Ryuichi's ear.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda sad." She replied. They both nodded in agreement and stopped whispering.

"Okay!" Ryuichi shouted, raising her arms. "The problem is that if I normally forget my backpack, wherever, Kera usually has it."

"Uh-huh…" Koenma nodded. "Yeah, I've gotta get back to the office or Dad'll have my behind. Just go there when you have a plan. C'mon, George." Koenma commanded, as they left.

"I don't know where Kera is." She replied, sighing. "I think we should find her. I am getting worried." She held Hiei's hand, summoning all of them to come with her.

"Okay…so wait," Kuwabara stopped them for a sec. "All we're doin' is finding the fox thing?" he asked.

"Wolf." Kurama and Ryuichi corrected in unison. "There's a DIFFERENCE." Kurama replied.

"Really?" he asked, looking perplexed. What the hell was the difference between a fox and a wolf? Okay, the wolf was MUCH bigger, but still they're furry four legged creatures.

"You'll find out later." She told him.

"Oh yeah, Kuwabara." Yusuke called him as they were walking out of the library to Koenma's office, "after that, we're kickin' some ass!"

"Yep. You are." Botan smiled, clutching her lovers arm.

As the two couples, Hiei and Ryuichi and Kurama and Botan, went ahead of them, Kuwabara began to whimper a little.

"Tell me, Urameshi," he whispered to his companion.

"What's up?"

"What's wrong with me?" he pointed at his face, looking really deep into his eyes.

"Uhh…" he continued. "…nothing."

"How come I can't get anyone?"

"Huh. Y'know, I never really noticed that 'til now! Thanks!" Yusuke said happily, patting him on the back and running towards the couples.

"Ohh man!"

**Koenma's Office...**

"So, you are going to find Kera, eh?" Koenma spoke through his binky in his mouth, looking at files, and files…and more for those damn papers. "Aah! Too much papers!" he screamed, tossing them. Different colored papers, yellows, blues, pinks, haphazardly floated around and gently fell on the floor.

"Yeah…so we're goin'." Yusuke interrupted his moment of grief. "Later."

"Now wait a second there, Yusuke." Koenma yelled. Immediately, Kuwabara pulled the back of his green school uniform, bringing him back into the presence of Koenma.

"What? Let go of me, Kuwabara."

"Do you know exactly where you're going?"

"Psh! Yeah, of course! We're going…" he had a smile and then it suddenly faded. "Where are we goin' again?" he whispered. Kurama faked a smile and so did Botan while the others sighed, shaking their heads and sweatdropping.

"We're going to Makai, Koenma-sama." Ryuichi spoke up. "We're going to find Kera, you know, my wolf."

"Oh, then why didn't you say so? Here's a map and Botan over there has the communicators that are shaped like those make up things."

'Make up things? Ha ha, he must mean the compact powders.' Ryuichi thanked him, as they all left. Only Botan stayed behind.

"Why are you smiling?" Hiei looked at her, as she looked down on the ground.

"Oh, nothing…"

'Women.' Hiei thought, shaking his head.

**Makai...**

"Okay, we're here, Botan." Yusuke spoke into the purple communicator. Nothing happened. No response from Botan. "Huh? Botan! Can you hear me?" he yelled.

"Yusuke, in Makai, you must use your spirit energy to wake it up. We're not in Earth anymore." Kurama advised.

"Oh, ok."

"Duh." Kuwabara stuck out his tongue and Yusuke punched him in the face. Ryuichia and Hiei

laughed.

"Don't waste your energy." Ryuichi stopped him. She suddenly felt something behind her. Instinctively, she hushed everyone, telling them to lookout. Her muscles were tense and her ears tried to pick up anything. She looked everywhere, from corner to corner, but there was no one in that barren land they were on. Suddenly, she felt that large energy again, turning around, to see a large, ferocious looking demon, going in for his prey. And she was the prey.

Okay, peeps, how was it? I hope it was okay. The next chapter will have some action and fighting scenes. Read and review. No flames, don't forget! Ja!


	14. Chapter 13: The Demon Within

Hey and thanks for the reviews, alerts, faves and all that good junk. XD Yep…couldn't have done it without you. Yeah, so the updates of new chapters of each of my fics are going quite slow right now because it's summer. And I want to sleep. Just kidding! But it is going slow, I don't know why. I write and type when I choose to. I used to have a nice orderly thing where I type up a chapter for each fic and continue to do that. But now it's just tying whatever, whenever. Yeah, sorry for the laziness. I'll try to be better soon. But I'm sure I will during the upcoming HS year. See ya!

Disclaimer: FHY does not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters except for Ryuichi, Kera and Zaro. Mr. Togashi Yoshihiro does.

FHY: Read, review and wait for the next chapter. If I get enough, then I'll post it up right away. Ja!

Hiei's Love

Chapter 13: The Demon Within

The vicious demon flung itself on Ryuichi, knocking her back. She fell, but quickly got up, fending for herself.

"Ryuichi!" Hiei called her name, rushing to her side in a heartbeat. Ryuichi stared straight into the horrid demon's merciless eyes.

"I'm fine, she muttered, still looking as she gathered her spirit energy, "but I don't think he'll be." In the blink of an eye, she disappeared into the demon's arms. She punched it and kicked it in different areas: the back, legs, anywhere. A few drops of blood trickled out. The demon took no notice of this, continuing to charge and attack. Ryuichi dodged, evading all its attacks.

"Ha! You're no match…" she coaxed it on. Using her energy, she created a type of fire, black fire, in her hands. As she punched or made any physical contact with the fire, it would scorch and burn anything, eating away his insides. The demon howled in pain, calling for help to the skies.

"Blood…" she said, looking in the palms of her hands. Sure enough, there was the crimson liquid from the beast. She felt her heartbeat in her head. **Bu-BUM…Bu-BUM…**

'No…_it's _coming out!' Ryuichi panicked, grabbing her head, her raven locks between her bloody fingers. **Bu-BUM…Bu-BUM…Bu-BUM…**She clutched it, kneeling down.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed to skies like the beast did. She cried with all her might.

"Ryuichi!" Hiei tried to go to her, but was held back by his companions. "She's in pain!"

"Don't worry," Kuram assured him as the crying stopped.

"She'll kick his ass." Yusuke grinned. "Yeah!" The demon attacked Ryuichi, scratching her arm.

"Ahh!" she screamed in pain. She looked maliciously in his eyes. Crimson on black; Black on crimson. "Damn you." She disappeared and reappeared in front of him. She yelled as she burned him, punching through his face. It was dead. The tiny morsels of the beast, lay every, blood splattering on her clothes and on the dirt.

"Nice!" Kuwabara smiled, "although it was a little too graphic."

"You're just saying that because she can beat the shit out of you." Hiei retorted.

"No…" Kuwabara started, looking away, "that's not true!"

"Right…" Yusuke answered, curiously arching an eyebrow. As Ryuichi cam towards them, Kurama looked stern.

"Something is different," Kurama said. Ryuichi looked sternly up at him.

"I know, Kurama. It's inside of me and it's going to come out." She explained, Hiei appeared besides her, putting his arm around her small waist. Yusuke and Kuwabara came along as well. I mean, when one leaves the group, shouldn't you follow?

"Ha ha…" Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara, pointing at him about the earlier joke.

"Shut Up, Urameshi," Kuwabara muttered.

"There's a demon inside of me," Ryuichi explained.

"Is it your demon form?" Kurama asked. She looked hesitant, but nodded. "It's alright, then."

"No…" she started, "it's not."

"Why, love?" Hiei asked, pulling her closer to him.

"I…can't control it. Once it's out, I'll kill till the next day or so. It depends." She explained.

"Okay, now we have a problem." Yusuke replied.

"Have you been listening the whole time?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yep!" Yusuke smiled.

'Damn…' Ryuichi thought. 'But he's in the team. Might as well…' she smiled at him.

"I haven't touched blood, fresh blood, for a long time," Ryuichi told them. " I think it wants to relive the days. THE BLOODLUST days."

"I see." Kurama nodded. "Yusuke."

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Let's move on, shall we?"

"Oh yeah. OK."

"Can you turn into your demon form?" Kurama asked, with Hiei stilled attached to her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "but I can't turn back."

"The best advice I can give you is to not kill us. It's obvious that you can't stay away from blood. And it's probably hard to hold it in." he sighed.

"I'll try, but don't guarantee anything." Ryuichi replied.

"That's what you get for having a strong girlfriend who can fight, just like yourself, Hiei," Kurama chuckled. All Hiei could do was blush and look at the ground, speechless.

"Aww! You've embarrassed him!" Ryuichi smiled, kissing him on the cheek. They all laughed. "Wait." They all stopped laughing and any sort of movement to Ryuichi's command. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, her ears alert. "Something's here, I can hear it." Suddenly, Kera appeared with her backpack in Ryuichi's arms. "Kera!" Ryuichi smiled, hugging her. Kera licked her face with her small, pink tongue. "Where've you been?" she asked. A note fell out of the back pack. Yusuke picked it up from the ground, reading it as everyone huddled around.

RYUICHI,

KERA WAS WITH ME. I TOOK CARE OF HER. SHE IS VERY FUN AND BEST OF LUCK TO THE TEAM. BOTAN EXPLAINED EVERYHTING. TELL THE WIMP TO DO THE PUSH UPS AND EXERCISES I TAUGHT HIM.

GENKAI

"Aww man! Thanks a lot, Grandma!" Yusuke complained, scratching the back of his head.

"Ha!" Kuwabara laughed.

"So, anyone else know anything about this Zaro dude?" Yusuke asked as they walked along the desolate plain.

"I do." Ryuichi volunteered. "When I was held captive, I heard that you'll know you're close by fighting a large horde of demons. He was assembling them during that time."

"Okay! So look for a horde of demons, guys!" Yusuke said cheerily.

"If you say so," Kuwabara replied.

**A Few Hours Later**

"I spy something brown and dead," Yusuke muttered as he sagged along, his feet aching and muscles stiffening.

"Dirt." They all replied in unison.

"Hey, not fair!" Yusuke argued.

"How? It's perfectly fair. You've said the same thing since we've been walking," Hiei replied.

"I feel something." Kurama stopped. Small trembling began under their feet. They looked at the ground and saw the dirt move and tremble. They searched beyond the horizon, finding their source.

'The demons!' Ryuichi explained, her crimson eyes widening as Kera hid in the backpack.

"Uh…" Kuwabara stammered pointing in the south. "There's your source." Thousands upon thousands, millions upon millions of demons were walking, running, flying to reach their target: The Reikai Tantei.

"There's your horde of demons, Yusuke," Hiei said, taking out his katana.

"Gee, thanks, Hiei," he smiled, forming fist, filled with spirit energy.

"Anytime."

"Prepare for bloodlust," Kurama rold them, taking out his rose whip. "Are you ok, Ryuichi?"

"I don't know."

"Uh…ok." Kuwabara replied. Ryuichi went in the back, running far from her team. She put the back pack in a safe place, taking out her own katana. She walked towards them. As she did, she saw a demon. "Hello, beautiful." She smiled at her shiny sword. The demon went for her. "Good bye, ugly!" she sliced its head off, blood squirting around.

'Ugh! Shouldn't have done that…' she looked away, fighting the urge. She went into battle, kicking and dodging and slicing and regretting.

"Shotgun!" Yusuke yelled, blasting away some demons.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara called his sword, slicing and chopping away. **Bu-BUM…**Ryuichi felt the sensation again as she killed many more demons, staining her sword. **Bu-BUM…**

"Rose Whiplash!" Kurama moved his whip around, hitting his enemies. One on the left and one on the right. Ryuichi clutched her head.

'No…it's coming out! Stay back, stay BACK!' she couldn't help it. The demon inside was controlling her and she couldn't fight it any longer.

"Hiei!" Ryuichi's one last word was yelled as she transformed into her killer being. A snarling mouth formed with sharp, white, shiny teeth. Two black ears went to the top of her head and a black furry tail. Fur, black fur, covered her whole body as it enlarge 1000 times bigger than her normal self. Her paws, with white sharp nails, formed and her bandages that were located on her two forearms before, were now wrapped on all four of her legs, right around the ankles. She howled, her crimson eyes staring at the sky as she stepped on the demons.

"Oh…my…" Yusuke stared at the humongous wolf.

"…god." Kuwabara helped Yusuke finish his sentence. Ryuichi was big. Real BIG.

"Ryuichi…" Hiei whispered, clutching his katana. He continued to fight like the others.

"RARR!" Ryuichi snarled as fire came from her paws. She crushed demons' bodies, bones, blood and everything else coming out. She disappeared and reappeared killing even more. In a few minutes, they were all gone.

"Whoo!" Kuwabara cheered, his sword disappearing. Kurama stopped him before he continued.

"Don't." he warned.

"Why?"

"Because…" Kurama started. They all stared up at her as she continued to snarl, howl ad step on everything. "She doesn't know who we are." Her crimson eyes glared at the gang as she snarled, showing her teeth, and coming towards them.

Yep! Another cliffhanger! Anyways, how was it? I thought it was pretty good and I'm sorry for the people who read this and don't like blood. It was quite graphic. So I apologize. Read and review and wait for more! Ja!


	15. Chapter 14: Past

Hey guys. I'm so so sooorry cause I haven't updated since like ever cause of the Volleyball Season. But it's over…yay! Sorry though. Really, I _am_!

Disclaimer: FHY does not own any of the characters except for Kera, Ryuichi and Zaro.

Hiei's Love

Chapter 14: Past

"I seriously think we should run!" Yusuke suggested , yelling at the top of his lungs as Ryuichi, in her large demon-wolf like form, snarled and roared ferociously. Not to mention loudly as well.

"No," Hiei, squinted, looking at his lover in the eyes. "I want her back."

"But, Hiei," Kurama tried. "She can't control her demon form! She'll kill us all!"

"Shut up, _fox_," Hiei replied. "It's better if we're here in front of her. She won't kill her friends. She'll learn how to control it."

'Ryuichi…please control it. I know you can.'

_Oh my goodness! I can't control it! Pleeasee!! Help me! Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara!! My love, Hiei! I CAN'T! It's too overwhelming!!_

Ryuichi howled and snarled as she fought inside of her. The four stood back, miles and miles away from her feet, making sure they didn't get trampled.

"She can go raging on for about 3 days." Kurama told them.

"No," Yusuke said, "we can't wait that long."

"I know," Hiei said, gripping the hilt of his katana. What was he to do? The only way he thought was to kill her but that was out of the question. Can they wait 3 days for Ryuichi to get back to normal? I highly doubt it since Zaro would be on the prowl for more victims including Ryuichi. This was something even _he_ couldn't figure it out. "She'll find a way. I know she will."

"Let's just hope you're right." Kurama replied as they waited watching as she struggled and cried inside and snarled and roared and howled on the outside.

"Hey, uh, Hiei," Kuwabara asked.

"What?" Hiei asked, glaring at him.

"Maybe there's a way to help her." He replied.

"Really, like how?" Hiei asked again, sarcastically.

"Hey , you know," Kuwabara stuttered, a little.

"There's nothing we can do," Hiei told him. "She has to control her demon side."

Ryuichi roared and howled, screaming in her mind, which the Reikai Tantei could hear perfectly in theirs as well. They clutched their heads as her cry of agony echoed within them.

'Damn she can scream,' Yusuke thought as the scream subsided eventually. It then emerged once more as Ryuichi started jumping around like crazy and roared again. She clawed at herself and bit her arms as blood started dripping.

"What's she doing?" Hiei asked as he was about to save her. Kurama caught him by the arm, explaining.

"Don't Hiei," he started. "She's drawing blood so the pain can ease her. As she draws more blood, she'll be unconscious."

"And that's a good thing?" Kuwabara asked. He was baffled. It was basically self mutilation.

"No." Kurama replied. "But she's smart. When she wakes up, she'll be in her normal state."

"I got it!" Yusuke smiled. "Good thinking, Ryuichi." Yusuke looked up at her as more blood overflowed. It didn't look too good from where they were standing though. They didn't know what to do, and they didn't want to be killed.

"We can't waste any time though," Kuwabara replied, "we have to kill that Zaro dude." He told Yusuke, who also had the same look.

"Yeah, I know." He looked up at Ryuichi again. Then at Hiei, who just stared at Ryuichi, his eyes unwavering as if he was controlling her. As he was about to say something to Hiei, he cut him off.

"I know, Yusuke." Hiei muttered. 'Ryuichi, you can do it. I know you can.'

"Kurama," Yusuke said. "What do we do?" The red headed fighter looked at him and shook his head. He didn't know, for once. His only suggestion was to wait and find out, which wasn't enough for Yusuke.

_Ahhh! Yusuke!!! Kuwabara!!! Kurama!!! Love!!! Botan!!! Please, anyone….HELP ME!!! IT'S KILLING ME INSIDE!!!! ZAROOO…..YOU BASTARD!!! I'lll….I'll….get youu…. Mom….Brother…._

_Ryuichi was blanking out and she knew it. As she screamed inside she felt lightheaded as she came across pictures in her mind. Pictures, memories and moments that she had locked away in the inner tombs of her mind, never to be released again. But for some reason, it had…which was a definite bad idea. Ryuichi didn't want to remember anything about her past. Nothing at all. That's why she had left them, alone in Makai to fend fro themselves with their friends and what-not. No, she wouldn't feel sympathy now. It had been decades, even centuries, when she left them. Going back would mean facing her past….something she would never do. But…seeing the way she was now, that was probably the only smart thing to do at the time. _

"_Mom….Koichi…." she whispered as she saw her mother's charming smile, complemented by her beautiful, bright demonic eyes and her ebony straight hair. Her beautiful ivory skin gleamed so beautifully when the moonlight hit it on the exact spot. **Ryuichi**, she could imagine her mother calling her name so sweetly and innocently like nothing was ever bad. But it was. Everything was. Her mother, with her innocent looks and sweet, sweet smile, was a killer. A born murderer as she and her brother, Koichi were. Her mother was the full, 100 wolf demon that she was, until….until she met Ichiro, her father. He had dark eyes that showed no compassion or mercy. He had dark black hair which rested on his broad shoulders and he had tremendous power. He however was the full, 100 fire demon. They were to never see each other as their group leaders had said, but they disobeyed, as usual. They eventually left, becoming renegades and got married, having two beautiful children. A young fire demon named Koichi, and a fire and wolf demon girl named Ryuichi. _

_Koichi was just like his father and degraded Ryuichi so much, it pissed her off. He had the same features that Ichiro had except for the eyes. His eyes were a bright red instead. However, Ryuichi's eyes changed color now and then from black to red. Ryuichi as the first to leave, saying she was tired of the life she lived a few months after Ichiro's death. He was killed by former friends from his fire demon tribe. As to this day, she doesn't know if her mother and her brother were alive. "Is it too….late….to…to…say….sorry?" she asked herself as she curled into a ball and hugged herself. A few drips of blood came down the side of her mouth. "Is……..it?"_

The humongous wolf fell down, curled into a ball as it shut its eyes. Fur started deteriorating as Ryuichi came back to her normal form, in a puddle full of blood. She wasn't moving and she wasn't breathing, which was a bad sign. A real bad sign for Hiei as everyone rushed to her side.

"Oh my god…" Kuwabara looked in shock as he saw the cuts and gashes on her arms and legs. "you're something."

"Love….Ryuichi…" Hiei whispered in her ear as he shook her furiously. "Wake up, goddammit!" he cried.

"Hiei…" Kurama held him back by the shoulders.

"NO!" he refused to ignore her as he started fighting his grip. "Let me go, Kurama!!" he murderously hissed as tears came down. "I don't want to lose her again."

"I assure you, " Kurama put his hand on Hiei's left shoulder as he grasped Ryuichi's arm. "she will be fine." He felt her to see if she was still alive and she was, but barely. A few gasps escaped her lips, but nothing more.

"What do we do, now?" Yusuke asked, particularly to no one. He scratched his head and look over his shoulder in case Zaro's demons were attacking them again. Nothing.

"We can't just stop here." Kuwabara told them. "We still gotta beat that Zaro dude, or whatever." Kurama got up, leaving Hiei's side and went with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Let's see if we can rest here for the night. Besides, Ryuichi, as you can see, needs to recover and open her eyes." Kurama replied as the three started walking and treading through the vast, desolate plain to find anytime of shelter.

'Ryuichi...koi...wake up...' Hiei thought to himself as he took Ryuichi's small hands into his, as if grasping on to dear life would awaken her. It hadn't however. He wondered though, what was happening inside of her. Was Zaro attacking from her mind? Was she fighting her inner demons? What's happening? He needed to know soon, but there was no way to. He just hoped...and waited for her to wake up.

_"Brother...help me please!" Ryuichi cried out as she was being pummeled by thousands of fire demons from Ichiro's tribe. "Aah!" she screamed as one hit her with a steel club on her back. Dark crimson liquid oozed out rapidly as she cried once more to her brother. "Koichi!"_

_ "Don't you dare call me that, **filth**." he hissed in her ear. "I don't ever want to see your face in here again."_

_"B-but...this is my home..." Ryuichi stuttered as the beating continued. Blood trickled from her mouth, which splattered a few feet away from Koichi everytime she screamed or talked. "I'm fire demon too--"_

_"**No! You're not.**" he spat at her dirty face and tangled ebony hair. "You're a **half breed**. You'll never be accepted into the fire tribe. Nor the wolf tribe." Koichi explained his red eyes on hers, gleaming with hatred._

_"But...mom.."_

_"Mom? Ha ha." Koichi laughed sinister-like, baring his pointed white teeth. "Mom lied to you for all these years. She's a wolf demon, if you haven't noticed. Now get out." _

_"But..."_

_"Out!" he cried. Ryuichi refused as she continued to get pummeled with flails._

_"Aah!" pain seared through her skin as she left, leaving to some "nowhere" land. Although her brother treated her like shit, she still loved him. Until...now. She cam back a week later and told them she was leaving and starting her life brand new. No more pummeling or beating up on Ryuichi. Hell no, she had told them as she left, never to be heard of in their world again. During that time, she was trained by a myriad of demons with unordinary skill and strength. She developed and harnessed her powers through them and if she learned all of the skills when she was being beaten up by the fire demons, she would've kicked their fucking asses. _

_Years later, with her amazing skills, she committed several, or plenty, illegal acts, which made her a "criminal on the run". Detectives from Spirit World were after her, retrieving whatever she stole, murdered, or destroyed. She however, always disappeared afterwards as the detectives could never catch her. One day, in Spirit World, she was attempting to steal the Gold Seal but was caught in action, by none other than the bubbly deity, Botan._

_"What are you doing?" she asked, confused like always._

_"Nothing." she answered, her hands in the air as if to take the seal._

_"Wait a second. That's Koenma's Gold Seal! You're trying to steal it!" she yelled. Thousands of people cam to her side as they heard her yell. _

_"What's wrong Botan?" one asked._

_"Oh, nothing." Botan smiled her usual smiled as she waved them away. Ryuichi was frozen and shocked.'Why did she just save my butt?' she asked herself as Botan came nearer, her oar disappearing into thin air. Ryuichi moved back until she was back to back with the wall. _

_"Don't worry, now." Botan smiled. "I won't bite! My name's Botan!" she held out her hand. Ryuichi just stared at it with her crimson eyes. _

_"Why did you do that?" Ryuichi asked her suspiciously wondering if Botan was gonna turn her in herself. She still stared at her, not trusting that "fake" smile._

_"Because..." Botan started. "I know you're not a bad person inside." Ryuichi's eyes widened as she took Botan's hand. _

_"Ryuichi..." she said._

_"Well, Ryuichi, nice to meet you."_

_"Ditto on that." Ryuichi smiled. The first smile she had smiled in years._

Okay guys how was it? I just finished it finally, but it's a little weird though. I thought it's all right. Anyways, just read and review, pls. Thanks a bunch!


	16. Chapter 15: Koichi

Hey guys. I'm so so sooorry cause I haven't updated since like ever cause of school. But Spring Break…yay! Sorry though. Really, I _am_!

Disclaimer: FHY does not own any of the characters except for Kera, Ryuichi, Zaro, Ayame, Koichi and Ichiro.

Hiei's Love

Chapter 15: Koichi

"Is…..it, K-Koi-ichi?" Ryuichi slowly spoke, a few drips of crimson liquid fell from her small mouth slowly like molasses. She lifted her heavy eyelids slightly open, wet tears dripping. "Is it…" she whispered. "too late…..too say…"

"Ryuichi!" Hiei yelled as he freed himself from Kurama's grip rushing to her side. Using his spirit energy, he concentrated it into the palms of his hands, focusing on her chest. "Don't speak, don't speak. I'll save you."

"Is it…too late……too late….to s-say…s-sorry?" she whispered again. She shut her eyes and her mouth closed into a small line.

"RYUICHI! RYUICHI!" Hiei bellowed as he exerted more of his spirit energy.

"Oh my god, Hiei. If he does this anymore, he'll be pouring out his life energy!" Yusuke yelled. He quickly rushed to his side along with his others, giving his spirit energy along with Hiei's.

"Detective, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hiei turned to him.

"What does it look like? I'm not letting you pour out your life spirit. I'm helping…and so are they." Yusuke smiled as Kurama and Kuwabara also helped. "This should DEFINITELY work now." He assured Hiei.

'I hope so.' Hiei thought as he focused on just bringing her back to life.

"_Where am I?" _

_Ryuichi looked from left to right, up and down against the cold darkness. She was walking, and walking, but the question was, where was she? She could hardly make out the place. It was a forlorn plain with dead tress and roots lying haphazardly over the place. She couldn't see anything, only the dark brown ground of the plain stretching miles and miles like the sea. As she kept walking, a change of scenery began to occur. She had already finished her long walk through the plain and had come to a forest. As she looked up, she could see a towering mountain, something that had looked familiar long ago. _

"_What is that?" she asked herself as she hurried through the forest. There seemed to be no signs of life amongst the brush and trees. It was desolate, just like the plain, except for the plantlike signs of life. It was as if someone had a planned an ambush for her, but nothing happened. As she finished the trail through the lonely forest she had another trek to enjoy: climbing the familiar towering mountain. _

"_Joy." She said as she began one hand, one step at a time. She quit using that and decided to sprint with her amazing speed which took no effort at all. As he landed gracefully at the mountain, she heard voice, two of them. She hid herself in a cave trying to blend in with the darkness as the two figures approached. _

"_Mother." A tall demon was the first to come across her eyes. He was slightly older with black hair resting upon his strong broad shoulders. He was built, wearing all black. The problem was that Ryuichi could not see his face. Who was he? Had she seen him before? She tried to lean out a little from the shadows but one wrong move and she would be caught. She dared not to. The second figure came quite slowly. It was another demon, but female. She had black straight hair with wisps of white from old age. Her ivory skin was slightly wrinkled but was still lovely as ever. She was wearing a dark violet kimono. She was talking to tall demon._

"_I don't understand why she left. Maybe she'll come back." She smiled slightly. Ryuichi could only see her profile, nothing more. "I really hope she does. I miss her terribly." She frowned slightly._

"_Mother, she's gone. There's nothing more to it." He said with a deep, cold voice. "Little wench deserved it."_

"_KOICHI!" the woman hissed, murderous eyes revealing themselves. "You will not degrade your sister like that, do you understand. It was ad enough she left. Don't make me do something I'm not willing to do!" _

_Ryuichi's eyes widened as her heartbeat increased 300 fold. 'Koichi?! Brother!!' she gasped. She couldn't believe it…and that was her mother!! Her beloved mother she hadn't seen in centuries. 'Oh, mother…I love you so much.' She teared slightly as she now saw the full face of her okaa-san. She took a step, but it was a grave mistake for as she did, the tall demon turned around, his dark, blood red crimson eyes bore into her, and she was reminded of someone. _

"_HIEI."_

"Hiei!" Ryuichi cried as she awoke, gasping for breath. She saw the faces of a worn out spirit detective, fox, idiot, and her own love. "Hiei wake up. C'mon guys, wake up." She shook them as they were slumped on the ground. Kurama was the first to stir. He blinked a couple of times and his emerald eyes were on her now as she smiled.

"Hello. So I'm still alive. It worked." Kurama chuckled as he tried to wake Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hiei, wake up!" she shook his lean shoulders. "Please!!" she started to cry. Eventually, Hiei began to show movement. First it was the flexing of his fingers and then the opening of his beautiful crimson eyes. As it laid upon Ryuichi's sparkling face he jumped to his senses and hugged her.

"Ryuichi!" he stroked her matted hair as he whispered his feelings. "Don't ever leave me again. I love you more than anything…" he said in her ear.

"I love you too…more than anything…" she whispered back and noticed Kurama smiling as Yusuke and Kuwabara had just been revived.

"Huh?" Kuwabara stared at his fingers moving them. "I'm alive?" he looked at Yusuke, who was also looking at the movement of his fingers, too. Yusuke looked at him. "I'm alive?" he asked him. "So wait…"Yusuke thought a while. "If I'M alive and YOU'RE alive then…"

Kuwabara blurted," WE'RE ALIVE!!" They both smiled laughing and then hugged each other. Then they broke apart looking all weirded out. "You hugged me you freak!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yeah right!" Yusuke shouted back then mumble about some places being touched.

Ryuichi smiled as they gathered together. They were all explaining what had happened and tried reviving her with their spirit energies. Then Yusuke talks about how Hiei started pouring out his life energy. Ryuichi turned to him and saw him blush which made her giggle.

"But, really guys, thanks." She smiled. "But there was something really weird about this whole thing."

"Really? What?" Yusuke asks.

"Well, I was dreaming…or something like that. I was here, in Makai, in a really wide plain. And past that plain was a forest with a really huge mountain."

"Is this where Zaro is?!" Kuwabara asks.

"No…but as I pass this forest and up the mountain, I see 2 people and hear their conversations."

"So, who were these 2 people, Ryuichi?" Kurama asked his deducing abilities into play.

"Well…" she looked at Hiei. "I know I haven't told any of you yet, but it was…"

"Was who?" they pried her even more.

Ryuichi breathed in and said," My brother and mother."

**"Mother, did you just see that?" Koichi's eyes were unwavering. They stared at the place where Ryuichi was and had gone. **

**"Was that…her?" Ayame asked a smile formed from her soft face. Hope was in her eyes as she walked slowly to the spot where her daughter had come and gone. **

**'So she's still alive….lucky you, SISTER.' Koichi thought as he stared out of the mountain onto the desolate plain where 5 spirit detectives were talking. **

"You have a brother and a mom?!?" Yusuke asked. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Was it really that necessary to tell you about my family?" Ryuichi sighed

because Yusuke had been asking the same questions, a long with Kuwabara, for a while.

"So how did you decide to wake up?" Kurama asked, his emerald eyes full of

curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Ryuichi asked a little puzzled.

"We were not the ones who woke you up." Hiei told her holding her hands. "We used most of our spirit energy and life energy. We were tired and fell asleep."

"Yeah, I saw that. But you guys….?" She was at a lost for words. But then she remembered instantaneously. "This might seem weird, but, when I was at the mountain and when I saw my mother, I took a step out of the place I was hiding. As I did that, my brother turned around and the first thing I noticed was his RED eyes." She looked at Hiei as she emphasized on the 'red' part.

"And that was how you were able to wake up, through remembering Hiei." Kurama concluded. Ryuichi nodded, but something was troubling her mind. "What else is the matter?"

"When I saw both of them…I think it was how they looked now, recently. But how could I? I was…dead."

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows, keeping conclusions to himself. "I really don't know, but it should be told to Koenma after this case is solved. It's weird."

"Wow…I've never heard Kurama say 'weird', in my life. This marks a special day in history!" Kuwabara smiled as a flag waves in the background.

"Right…" Yusuke said as he pulled Kuwabara away.

"Wait." Kurama said. "You said you were passing a plain in your dream state. Was it this one?" he asked her. She looked around and was very surprised because it was.

"Yeah." She said, "but I should've seen you guys since you were on this plain too."

"So if this was the plain…then the forest would be there too." Kurama told her.

"Then after the forest would be the mountain where Ryuichi's mom and bro are." Yusuke butted in.

"Did you even listen to anything we were talking about?" Ryuichi asked him.

"No…but I have ESP." Yusuke smiled, jokingly.

"Lead the way then." Kurama told her.

"But I can't." her eyes looked to the ground. "I can't bear to see my brother and mother again."

"But it's the only way out. Unless, in your dream, there was another way through this vast plain." Kurama gently told her.

"Well. no." she looked at Hiei. "Alright…let's go." She said hesitantly as she stood up and began to run. They followed her running along with her. 'OK, there were a lot of dead trees before I entered the forest. I'm pretty sure it was this way. Three hours later, they had decided to keep walking. Out in the horizon they could see green tops coming closer and closer.

"Great job, Ryuichi!" Yusuke smiled. "You got us out of the plain! Now we're in the forest where there'll be lots of animals to eat!" His stomach grumbled.

"Don't thank me just yet. "she smiled at them. "We're still not out of the forest so let's go. Pick up the pace!" she said as she broke into a run again. As she ran she saw the forest coming to view. 'Closer…just a little more closer…' In minutes' time, they were as the entrance to the weird, silent forest.

"YEAH!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara high-fived each other.

"Just to let you know, there aren't any animals in this forest. As I passed it in my dream, or whatever you call it, there were no signs of life except for the trees." She shrugged as her stomach grumbled too. "Sumimasen minna."

"It's okay," Kurama told her. "Let's continue pass the through the forest." They started to walk through. "You never know what might be inside." The trees had blocked out signs of light, making the trail difficult to follow.

"There's no specific trail to follow. Just keep heading straight and follow me." They continued to walk, looking around to check for any attackers or signs of food. "

"I'm really hungry guys." Kuwabara told them, his stomach now also talking. Basically, as they finished the walk, all of their stomachs were deep in conversation with one another.

"Well…" she told them as they were all in awe of the gargantuan mountain towering over their tiny little heads. "here we are. Now…about 4 to 5 jumps should do it." She told them.

"Wait! 4 to 5 jumps should do what?!" Kuwabara panicked.

"To climb up this mountain!" she said to them. "Alright, let's go!" She jumped, followed by Hiei, and then Kurama.

"Urameshi!! Help I don't know how to…"

"Don't worry, it's a piece of cake. " he smiled as he also jumped.

"Oh god, please help me! I'm sorry. I'll go to church everyday! I'll read the bible," Kuwabara started to mutter as he began to climb, one hand, one step.

An hour later, Kuwabara had finished his godful promises and had also reached the top of the mountain.

"…amen." He said as he collapsed on the ground.

"Ha." Yusuke laughed, touching Kuwabara's side with his shoe. "Wake up, Kuwabara! Let's move!" Kuwabara was kicked on the side and he soon woke up.

"Eikichi? Don't worry, I'll feed you later…" he mumbled as Yusuke helped him up and started laughing at Kuwabara's insane words.

As they continued to walk, they sensed they were being followed. Ignoring this, they continued around the mountain, searching a way to pass meeting Ryuichi's brother. Alas, lady luck was not on their side.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" A cold deep voice bellowed in front of them. A shiver went through Ryuichi's spine as her past feelings had rekindled. He appeared before them, built, with blood red eyes and black hair on his shoulders. His mouth was a small slit as he glared at Ryuichi only. "You've managed to stay alive, then, _sister_." The way he said sister was like poison on her tongue.

"Koichi."

Okay how was it? Pls R & R and I'll be sure to update more! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	17. Chapter 16: Mother

Hey guys, I'm sorry for this LONG ASS delay

Hey guys, I'm sorry for this LONG ASS delay. There was SO much to do. And since I got my laptop I've been using it for school purposes. But I'm not allowed Internet because I would be distracted and do other things. Gomen ne.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character except Ryuichi, Kera Zaro, Koichi, and Ayame.

PS Oh, I may need some help so if anyone wants to help collaborate with me with any of my fics (except for the new one) so feel free.

Hiei's Love

Chapter 16: Mother

"Koichi," Ryuichi spat. She stared darkly at her brother's eyes. Koichi was very muscular with a different type of red in his eyes.

"Well, well, isn't Ryuichi?" he smirked, "And she's playing with other children now." he circled around the group." how quaint."

"Oh shut up," she snarled as Koichi stopped to face Ryuichi. He was much taller, taller than Yusuke. "We have no business with you so just let us through." Koichi grinned, running a hand through his shiny raven hair.

"I don't think so." he shook his head.

"Look, I don't wanna know what the hell is going on, okay? But whatever it is just let us pass. We have to kick some fuckin' demon's ass!" Yusuke negotiated with his colorful language.

"What demon?" Koichi's eyebrows furrowed. "Ningen?"

"No, he is not." Kurama stepped up to try and reason. "We are looking for the demon Zaro. Yusuke, here, is a descendant of the Mazuko." Koichi's pupils became smaller, eyes widening.

"Zaro.." Koichi's face hardened. "We will fight, Ryuichi."

"Are you serious, man?" Kuwabara yelled. "No happy reunion or anything?"

"Don't bother." Ryuichi explained. "He abused me when I was a kid." All eyes were on her. "That's how come I ran away. "she stopped forward. Although she was exhausted, she accepted the fight. If Ryuichi won, they could pass through.

They both moved around slightly pacing and swiftly attacked in the center, backing away. Ryuichi carried her katana while Koichi held nothing, only having his bare hands. He dodged Ryuichi's attacks and gathered some demon energy into his fist as he delivered an uppercut. She groaned as she landed on the other side. Wiping off the crimson liquid that trickled down the side of her mouth, she stood back up.

"Damn, I don't get it." Kuwabara yelled. 'Why didn't she just dodge it?"

"Mind you, Kuwabara it's his speed," Kurama explained. "Although Koichi's attacks are quite simple, it's his speed that caught her off guard."

"She won't make that mistake again." Hiei replied as he kept his eyes on the match.

Koichi and Ryuichi landed blows on each other. Koichi stood in front of her, his black hair framing his pale face. His face remained unchanged as he formed a stance.

"Time to take this to another level," he monotonously said as he focused dark energy around his hands. The energy formed a long black chain. He lifted an arm, aiming for Ryuichi but she dodged him and his chain. As he missed, the chain's weight created deep fissures in the mountain.

"Damn…" Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"It's ok Urameshi, she'll be fine." Kuwabara said.

"..I wish I had his arms." Yusuke finished his sentence, surprising Kuwabara.

Ryuichi used the nanosecond of vulnerability to attack Koichi but was caught by the chain on his arm. The crackling chain wrapped tighter around Ryuichi, crushing her small frame.

"It's over," he replied.

"he he," Ryuichi smiled, "no it's not." Koichi was surprised to see that her sword was centimeters from his abdomen. If he hadn't noticed, he'd been gone long ago.

"KOICHI!" a woman yelled, stopping everyone in their tracks. They turned towards the voice, finding a small aged demon with long hair in a kimono. A stern look grazed her lonely and aging face as she slowly approached the group. They were in awe as she slowly walked; her long hair swayed and smooth skin glowed with eyes that had once shone like diamonds but had lost its shimmer through the years.

Ryuichi dropped her katana she froze at the sight of the lady. Her eyes became wide, and her mouth slightly opened, revealing tiny fangs. All emotions flushed out of her as fast as lightning.

"Okaa-san." she gasped. Even if the chains were wrapped around her body, she didn't care; she dropped her eyelids and her head drooped down.

The Reika Tantei stayed silent, feeling the sense of something powerful and honorable. Even Kuwabara stayed silent as they watched the little family reunion.

"Ryuichi? Is that you? Koichi, let go of your sister.' her voice was soft but sharp. Stubbornly, Koichi let go his chains disappearing. "I've missed you so much." she cried as she kneeled, taking in Ryuichi's head. Ryuichi started to cry and sob. Tears dropped from eyes onto the cold, hard surface.

"Mother?" she asked through sobs. Ayame hugged her daughter hugging as if there was no tomorrow.

Ayame stroked Ryuichi's hair calming her down. Once she was better, she stood up along with Ryuichi, walking towards the group. Ayame's soft eyes met Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei's eyes. Ayame approached Hiei giving Ryuichi to him.

"I'm sure she's yours." Hiei took Ryuichi in his arms as he still stared puzzlingly at the demon. "You all must be Ryuichi's friends. I'm glad…" she smiled slightly. "Come and follow me. I'll show you a place for you all to rest from your journey." she waved as she started walking. They followed unaware what was going to happen.

"You should not have come back." Koichi growled at Ryuichi. Hiei meant to comment, but he had already disappeared into the shadows.

Ayame led the Reikai Tantei into the heart of the mountains, with delicate twists and turns that could lead any careless person astray.

'Geez,' Yusuke thought to himself as they followed Ayame, ' how do these people know where to go? There aren't even little pieces of bread on the path.'

After a few minutes of walking past boulders and cobblestones, the group was led to a large area with a fire. There were 2 beds made out of hay, leaves, and other spare things they could find. A pile of meat was placed by the fire, still fresh and dripping of blood.

"Come and sit by the fire." Ayame offered as she, too, sat down. "Koichi! Koichi!" she called. Koichi appeared in no less than a second. "We'll need more meat. Go and fetch some more while I cook the meat already here." she instructed as she separated the meat with her bare hands.

"Whoa." Yusuke watched Ayame's delicate fingers tear the dark red fibers. "I wish my mom could do that. The only thing she can do is watch TV and drink."

"But I bet she loves you," Ayame replied as she glanced at Ryuichi, who was huddled in Hiei's arms, and then back at the meat.

"She's not my real mom," Yusuke grimly explained. He didn't know why he had just told her something that personal.

"You don't say…" she mumbled as. Ryuichi stood up and sat next to her.

"Here, I'll help," she offered, taking some of the meat and ripping it apart.

"Thank you, but I'm fine here. Get some water for your friends. I'm sure you still remember how to get there, ne?" Ayame told her; Ryuichi nodded as she left the site in search of the waterfall.

The waterfall was in a secret location in the mountains. Ryuichi's father had found it when Ayame and he left their tribes. When he passed on, Ayame showed the both of them, Koichi and Ryuichi. It was pure water that flowed out, making a small waterfall. The other water sources were obviously polluted or poisoned or far away from the mountains, taking days to find.

"You make a left here…then a slight right.." Ryuichi told herself. She ended up in a medium sized space just like the one with Ayame. A large stone wall was before her, dull and unmoving. Unraveling the leg bandage, 2 small stones fell out. One was red, the size of a penny and the other was a pearl white with flecks of gold the size of a quarter. "Where are the holes? Where are the..FOUND EM." she smiled as she placed the red one first and then the white. The wall broke down the middle as it split, bearing another room. Ryuichi took the stones, keeping them safe as she entered the room. The waterfall was there, still flowing ever so gently. She felt pure tranquility and relaxation. She felt like she could release everything she had done in the past. She took the container and filled it with the water, leaving the room and putting the rocks back into the holes. The wall closed shut, sealing the hidden waterfall until the next time. Using her reiki, Ryuichi touched the wall, rearranging the holes, placing them in a different position than when she found them.

"Here." Ryuichi gave drinks to all seven of them. She sharply turned around, scoffing. "It's…you. I thought I smelled something bad," she looked at Koichi who was a cadaver of a demon bird.

"You must have been smelling yourself then." he replied coldly as he dropped the dead bird, which created a large thud as feathers floated everywhere.

"We've got more meat on the way guys," Ryuichi brushed off Koichi's comment as she took a bite out of her cooked meat on a stick.

"Hey, this is good." Kuwabara said. Kurama and Hiei silently chuckled as they ate the meat. "Yum, what is it?" he asked,

"Well.." Ryuichi stuttered, knowing full well what the meat was.

"It's HUMAN." Koichi replied sternly. "so you just ate one of your own kind. Good job" he ripped off the feathers of the demon bird.

"Koichi!" Ayame hissed. Looking at Kuwabara's pale face, she apologized for Koichi.

"I…I can't…believe this." he stammered.

"We're sorry, but you need to eat to survive, Kuwabara," Kurama consoled him. "Think of this: at least the next meat ISNT human."

"Yeah…survive…right…" Kuwabara gulped down the water. 'Uh! I can't believe I ate my own kind! Maybe I should be a vegetarian!!' he thought. Kuwabara laughed it off with the other, saying it was okay. It was still sort of gross, but he could handle it.

"Hey on the bright side, you can tell Yukina that you were man enough to eat human meat!" Yusuke slapped his back.

"YEAHH!" Kuwabara roared in laughter.

"We appreciate your hospitality towards us," Hiei spoke up as Kuwabara's laughter diminished, "but we need to leave."

"Really? Why so soon?" Ayame asked with a slight surprised tone in her voice. Hiei looked at Ryuichi.

"Mom, the demon Zaro is after me. He has already possessed me before. We're going to stop him." Koichi ripped off the head of the demon, throwing it down the mountain.

"Zaro. Heh." he smirked ripping off the wings and the feet. He then sliced open the demon taking the insides, also disposing of them, leaving a trail of blood on the ground.

"Ohh…demons are sick…" Kuwabara whined as he couldn't watch anymore.

"How could YOU possibly know Zaro?" Ryuichi argued, a frown on her face. After Koichi disposed the entrails, he returned with a wider smirk on his face than before.

"I know things." he simply stated as he gave the meat to Ayame.

"Bullshit. Absolutely BULLSHIT!!" Ryuichi yelled at him.

"Don't you dare." Koichi spoke sternly. "You have NO idea what I do."

"Look," Yusuke spoke to Ayame," you daughter's in big trouble. You don't understand, Zaro--"

"I know very well who Zaro is." Ayame cut in coldly, leaving the pieces of meat on the ground. The arguing between Koichi and Ryuichi stopped as they stared at their mother. "I knew him very well…" she looked down," many years before. Before, when he wasn't so evil."

"Mother?" Ryuichi looked at him. "How do you know him?"

"Yes, please elaborate." Kurama insisted gently. He was very much interested in what she was to say since he picked up the pattern already. 'First it was Ryuichi. Then Koichi claims to know who he is. Not actually hear his name but formally know him. Then Ayame knows as well.' Kurama furrowed his brow as he thought hard. 'Zaro is targeting the whole family!'

"Before I met your father, Zaro was friends with him. I met Zaro through Ichiro. Well, it seemed that it wasn't only your father that wanted my heart," she looked at Koichi and Ryuichi simultaneously.

"Whoa oh!" Yusuke answered. "A little love triangle eh?" he nudged Kuwabara's side. Kuwabara's swatted his arm as he was about to speak.

"So Zaro probably liked you so much he held onto the feeling for a while." Kuwabara commented.

"Exactly." Ayame slightly nodded. "I had no idea; he never told me anything. I assumed since he didn't come to the wedding and never talked to us again."

"Zaro has been targeting both Koichi and Ryuichi because of his feelings for you." Kurama responded. "That's not it though."

"What are you talking about fox?" Hiei asked.

"Those are not his intentions." Kurama firmly stated.. Ayame looked confused and so did her children as she looked up at the red head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Tell us." Koichi demanded. "Youko Kurama." His eyes were on Kurama's emerald ones as he demanded.

"I will." Kurama nodded, "but first, answer this question. If you says what I think you are going to say, then my assumption is most likely correct."

"Wait. What?" Kuwabara asked, looking confused at Kurama. 'Assumption on what?'

"Just shut up and let him talk!" Ryuichi spat. "I want to know what he's getting at."

"You surely know, right Hiei?" Kurama turned to his friend. Hiei's hands were folded as his chin rested upon them. He nodded.

"TELL!" Koichi roared.

'Then answer this: what is your relationship with Zaro?" Kurama asked him. "The way you made your voice sound before implied that you had something great with him, but you lie. What has he done to you, Koichi?" Kurama stared him in the eyes with great conviction. Koichi was taken aback; a look of horror came across his. He knew the Kurama had seen the truth.

"Zaro has been assaulting you, hasn't he?" Hiei stared at him as well. He took off the bandanna, revealing the Jagan.

"No." Koichi replied. "He hasn't been assaulting me." he was stubborn as a donkey.

"You're done, Koichi." Yusuke said. "You can't lie."

"Koichi. What is he talking about?" Ayame asked him. "tell me."

"Brother?" Ayame just stared, with an expression of perplexity. "What happened?"

"Fine." Koichi finally said. "He didn't assault, but he had several followers after me 2 yrs. ago. I dealt with them easily." he told them. "but then he continued to send masses and masses. From 200 to 100,000 in just a year. They attacked me at first, but he spared me. He said he had bigger plans for me." he told them.

"Koichi, you didn't tell me," Ayame responded surprisingly. "I didn't know anything."

"I didn't want you to worry. You always worry." Koichi replied.

"So my assumption is true." Kurama nodded as he though hard. "Ryuichi, stay by your mother and brother. Stay next to their sides for comfort." Ryuichi obeyed as she went on one side of Ayame and Koichi was on the other side. 'This is what I thought in the first place.' Kurama told himself.

"So what were you going to say?" Yusuke asked Kurama. "It was something before interrogating Koichi."

"Ahh, yes. About that." Kurama smiled. "Notice." he pointed at Ryuichi and Ayame. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked since they weren't onto the plan like Hiei was.

"Oh my god." Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Holy shit." Yusuke's mouth dropped.

"You did it again, fox." Hiei smirked. Kurama merely chuckled.

"What??" Ryuichi asked, puzzled. What were they staring at? She pondered. They looked like they had just seen a zit or something. 'Jesus! Do I have a zit?' she put a finger on her face. Nothing. 'Phew!'

"Here, take a look." Yusuke said as he pulled out a purple compact mirror Botan gave him during the Suzaku mission. "Botan gave this to me to keep in contact with her and Koenma." Ayame and Ryuichi curiously looked into the mirror. They were astonished.

"Oh…" Ayame gasped.

"..my god…" Ryuichi said. "I look exactly like you, Mom."

"It's true." Ayame smiled.

"You see," Kurama explained. " Zaro has been targeting you, Ryuichi, because you look exactly like your mother from years back. He must have thought you were still her. After all, he was depressed and everything. Now this." he took the compact mirror and gave it to Koichi. Koichi stared, horrified.

"I look nothing like her." he stated.

"You always looked like your father." Ayame smiled.

"Wait!" Ryuichi said instantaneously. "That's it! Zaro must think you're dad, Brother!"

"Exactly." Hiei nodded at his girl. "that's why he has been assaulting you, Koichi."

"Zaro is furious that Ichiro took you away from him." Kurama told Ayame. "that's why he's been doing this."

"I can't believe Zaro did this." Ayame shook her head. "he was like my brother."

"Love makes you do crazy things." Hiei added smiling. Ryuichi laughed as she clung to his arm.

"We'll stop him." Yusuke was determined.

"Yeah! We will!" Kuwabara agreed with him. "It's not right. He needs to let go."

"If I can help, then I'll come." Ayame volunteered.

"No, mother." Koichi said. "you need to stay and rest. We'll handle this." he sternly said.

"That's right, Mom." Ryuichi agreed.

"But--"

"I'm sorry, but no buts." Yusuke smiled. "Don't worry." he put his hands on Ayame's shoulders. "Ryuichi and Koichi will be back safely." Ayame had a worried look on her face because for some reason, she was not so sure about that.

"I guess I can't stop both of you." she gave in restlessly. Ryuichi and Koichi smiled at her, gently giving her a hug as they departed.

"We'll be careful, Mom." Ryuichi assured her.

"Take care of your sister." Ayame reminded Koichi.

"Fine." Koichi muttered.

"Koichi." Ayame said, "your sister is family. Take care of her. She's the one that will be there the most."

She looked at the Reikai Tantei as they were ready to go. "Take them carefully down the mountain. Good luck to you all." she smiled as she waved them off.

"_We'll be careful," Zaro mocked as he watched this beautiful reunion from a large orb of reiki which made him sick. He snarled as his eyes filled with a murderous rage. He was in his lair, darkness enclosing every being that entered. He was walking around as he watched them._

"_You were quite on the dot, Youko Kurama." he smiled sinister-like. "but I'm afraid you won't be taking home the money."_

"_And as for you, darling." he stared into the orb, looking at Ryuichi. "I possessed you once, and I can do it again. As Ichiro's kid, I guess you've got nothing on me."_

"_Ayame." he looked at her, talking in the silence. "you changed my life. I loved you so much that I would walk the earth one thousand times to be with you. But you chose him! Why?! Now you, Ichiro, and your precious children….will pay with their lives, along with Spirit World's detectives. How lovely." he smirked, baring his pointy teeth, "how DELICIOUS."_

Yep, so here it is. Sorry about the wait. R&R please.


End file.
